Remember me
by The Cheezit Faerie
Summary: She's slowly deteriorating away. She thought pretending to forget would make him disappear, but once he's got his human toy there's just no getting rid of him. BelOC. SEQUEL TO "I'll Toy With You While I Can."
1. Faked

**Disclaimer**: Akira Amano owns Katekyo Hitman REBORN!

**Claimer**: I own the OCs and the plot

**Warnings**: there'll be a lot of time skipping. Events from the manga will be mentioned, but they won't appear in this series. There will be limes. AND THIS PLOT MIGHT NOT BE SOMETHING YOU WILL LIKE, SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT THEN DON'T READ IT.

**Pairings**: BelOC

* * *

><p>"She lost a bit of blood, but that wasn't the main problem. Since she didn't have a large meal with plenty of liquids, and was running low on blood sugar, she fainted. It's common," the doctor explains. "The bullets were taken out without problems. The reason she's still here is because she's got an infection. She has a weak immune system. She's got a few cuts on her body and they're also infected."<p>

A blond-haired guy had listened with a grave face, looking like he doesn't particularly care for anything the doctor is telling him. He's got blood on him that he said to be the victim's blood. Only he and that victim know it's not only that, but there's a mix of other peoples' blood as well.

"And you've talked to the police?" the doctor inquires.

The blond simply nods. The doctor strains an awkward smile, finding something about the boy to be unsettling. He has to give him points for still sticking around, though. He probably feels he has to stay for the "random" victim he found until knowing they're fine, as far as the doctor knows.

"We can't explain it, but the girl appears to have… lost her memory. We did a CAT scan and found no problems, so we're currently trying to see what's causing it. She doesn't remember anything about being found by you or before that. She's even forgotten how to do a few things and words. She'll have to stay for a while longer."

"Can I see her or not?"

The doctor blinks. It seems the boy hadn't really been listening at all. He seems to only care to see how the girl is himself. Then again, with the mop of blond hair covering his eyes, it's hard to tell if he caught anything the doctor had just told him.

"She's been awake for an hour now. I would say it's alright," the doctor says hesitantly.

A large grin appears on a face. The lean body belonging to the face saunters past the older man so that the toy could be found and seen.

Once the door is reached, the Hitman opens the door and goes inside the hospital room. There are two beds. One is surrounded by curtains and then the other bed appears to be open and that's because the foot of the bed can be seen. There are two sets of the sounds of beeping. The bed without the curtains pulled has a slight bump near the foot of the bed.

The guy goes to that bed. He pokes his head around the curtains to see the toy sitting up, head slightly hanging, and fiddling with the IV in her arm.

"The Prince has come to see his favorite toy," Belphegor announces as he goes to the girl's right side of the bed to take a seat with a big grin in her direction.

The girl looks up at Belphegor with slightly wide eyes. She blinks in response to his statement. She looks around before looking back at Belphegor with a slightly confused look on her face. She grips her thin covers in her hand, making her look nervous.

"I don't know who you are…" she mutters, now looking rather emotionless and like the old girl Belphegor knew.

"Ushishishi, I'm the one who brought you here," Belphegor tells the girl. He leans forward to her, making her lean her back into her pillows. "The Prince told the police I don't know you so they won't question you anymore. You can drop the act when your Prince is around."

The girl continues to look at Belphegor blankly. His grin goes away and now he's frowning, looking not at all content or happy with that stare she's giving him. Why is she still looking like she doesn't know him, or that his face doesn't ring a bell? This act really is starting to get on his nerves already.

"I hope you don't think this is funny, because The Prince is not amused," Belphegor says. He still doesn't get any sort of desired response from the girl. "Aria… tell The Prince his name."

"I don't know… that. Are you calling me Aria?" she asks, furrowing her brow in some concentration.

Belphegor leans away from Aria with the same frown. How was this possible? He's pretty sure that the talkative doctor said that there was no reason for this to happen. She has to be faking, right? Aria seems to relax when Belphegor leans away from her, and she's looking at him with uncertainty.

He definitely feels angry. Someone as royal as him should be memorable, not forgettable like everything else. It feels like his toy suddenly lost all of its features, and is just some boring toy.

But it's his toy nonetheless.

"Well, your name is Aria. You work under Varia, which means The Prince is your superior, ushishishi~" Belphegor tells Aria.

The Hitman takes the time to explain what Varia is, the members, its past, and who they're under now. The Italian girl listens with a stoic face, although she seems to be trying to keep things in mind.

If only Belphegor knew the explanation wasn't' needed.

What Aria is trying to keep in mind is Belphegor's nature to this situation. The doctor was right: there's no cause for Aria's memory loss. And she doesn't have the impossible memory loss. She's faking it.

The gunman didn't want to deal with the police. She didn't want to deal with anything so she faked her memory loss unwaveringly. Then, Belphegor came along and Aria resolved to "not remember" him, too. Apparently, her acting is good enough to fool Prince the Ripper.

What's the reason for her good acting? She thinks about things that give her certain face that will match the situation she's in.

"And so he shot you. I killed them all, and I took you here. The Prince is happy to see these commoners fixed his toy… for the most part. Now I just need to get rid of the cow meat's family," Prince the Ripper finishes.

"You don't seem like someone I can trust…" Aria mentions, but in all actuality, Belphegor had stayed true to the truth throughout his little story.

"Telling you that story like that wouldn't have let me gain anything. It would be a waste of breath for The Prince to lie to his favorite toy. Do you remember now?"

"No, I can't say that I do," Aria responds.

Belphegor's natural smile at telling the story—and quite enjoying the littler "gory" details—ends up falling. She didn't remember anything that was said, and can only go on the words. That's not the same at all. Belphegor takes one of Aria's hands and she immediately gets tense. Prince the Ripper ends up grinning as he runs his fingers over the bandages wrapped around her palm.

"I made the cut on this hand at the same time I made the cuts near your wrist and on your shoulder. Can you remember the pain, perhaps? Shishi, I definitely remember seeing your pain on your face. Your blood was so wonderfully red, that I ended up eating some of it!"

Belphegor ends up laughing. Aria has her eyes slightly more opened in disgust as she yanks her hand out of his. This causes another laugh to escape from his mouth as she stuffs her hand under the covers. She was told that those cuts had gotten infections, and that was all Prince the Ripper's fault.

"I don't remember anything, what do you not get? I _do_ **know** of the pain the infection is giving me, though… well, not really since I've got pain killers," Aria trails off, looking toward her window.

"Shishi, aren't you supposed to act all funny?" Belphegor asks as he reaches forward and pokes Aria's cheek. She swats at his hand angrily with her free hand and retorts, "I'm acting without restraints of the mind."

And seeing as she came up with her plan while she was awake, and on these drugs, she can be able to pretend there's no memory in her head effectively. Belphegor crosses his arms and tilts his head at her, seeming amused. Shouldn't he get annoyed with all of this, give up and leave? That was part of the reason why she makes up having the memory loss.

"It's hardly acceptable that you forget your Prince. I guess I'll just have to keep coming back until you remember everything as clear as day," Belphegor announces.

"But I don't know you-"

"But I know _you_, don't I?" Belphegor asks with a large grin. "The Prince won't give up on **his** toy so easily. Besides, I know you'll remember me eventually. It's a given. Royalty isn't hard to forget, after all. And The Prince still needs to make you love him, so I'm not done here."

Belphegor ends up chortling to himself. Aria can remember when Belphegor had first told her that last statement, or something like it. He had said that his subjects would love him, and then the gunman had convinced him they wouldn't. The Prince then said he would start with her when it comes to making his subjects love him. That was when Belphegor had first "attacked" Aria's lips.

_Oh no_… Aria thinks to herself.

She isn't able to do much as Belphegor reaches forward and grips a handful of the girl's hair in his hand. He pulls their heads forward until their lips crash together. Both hear the sound of teeth clacking together, but only one of them can feel the pain since the other is drugged up not to feel too much. The girl would like nothing more than to just sit there, do nothing, and let it happen. But the fact is no one would let a random guy kiss them if they were really in this situation.

Aria shoves Belphegor away from her, but with his grip on her hair, he yanks her head to the side. The girl can't comprehend the pain, so she continues to shove him away from her. Prince the Ripper laughs as she struggles. He shoves her back against the pillows and manages to pin her wrists against her pillow.

"Leave _me __**alone**_," Aria hisses into Belphegor's face. Her face is probably flushed now. That's because she hates to admit it, but she's missed this sadistic guy. Hopefully, her blushing face can be mistaken for anger. Unfortunately, the heart monitor's beeping is beginning to pick up, but thankfully, Belphegor doesn't notice.

Belphegor tries to lean down toward Aria's face again with a grin, but she moves her face aside. The girl tries to move her head as Belphegor keeps trying to get to her lips. He starts chortling again, finding this to be a good game to play. When the old Hitman turns her head to her right, the Hitman above her sticks his nose into her cheek, and he almost seems to be affectionate.

"The Prince just wants a going-away present and you reject him that right? Ushishishi, it doesn't matter. As The Prince's toy and subject, you will come to love me, and then you'll shower me in any presents that I ask for."

"Get off of me," Aria hisses at Belphegor again, unable to turn her head since his face is in her cheek.

"Toys can't order their master around, but The Prince will allow it just this once. Ushishishi~"

Belphegor lets go of Aria's wrists and gets up from sitting on the bed. His upper body lingers behind him and then straightens up when he takes a few steps toward the door. He turns to the bed-ridden girl with a large grin who appears to not know what to think of the knife-lover.

"I'll be back when the family is gone. Try not to go anywhere, ushishishi~"

And then he left.

* * *

><p>I deeply apologize if Belphegor seems OOC, but it's the best I could do considering the circumstances of the story. If you don't like the plot, then don't read.<p>

I also apologize if there's some switching between past and present tenses when it's not necessary. I made this story quite a while ago, it's late at night, and I wasn't willing to peer edit. I was also in a very I-wanna-write kind of mood, so that means I'm not in the mood to correct things.

I am a college student so don't expect a lot of updates after the stories I've already written. I tend to lose my writing muse A LOT now, but I have a feeling it might be coming back. Still don't expect much after the third chapter, though.

If you want an update, I'll need _**ONE**_ review. We're going to start things out small... and slow, probably.

And I'm sorry if I come off as being mean or a grouch. It's just that some things need to be established... I've learned this the hard way, so yeah. I'm actually a very nice person. But anyways, I'll need reviews!


	2. Not Special After All

**Disclaimer**: Akira Amano owns Katekyo Hitman REBORN!

**Claimer**: I own the OCs and the plot

**Warnings**: there'll be a lot of time skipping. Events from the manga will be mentioned, but they won't appear in this series. There will be limes. AND THIS PLOT MIGHT NOT BE SOMETHING YOU WILL LIKE, SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT THEN DON'T READ IT.

**Pairings**: BelOC

* * *

><p>It looks like a beautiful day outside. The temperature outside is a little hotter than most prefer, but there's a cool breeze and large white puffy clouds in the sky, so that meant the occasional passing of large shadows producing shade for a time. Inside a hospital room, none of these factors are truly felt. The heat doesn't reach inside the air conditioned hospital. The windows are closed, allowing no breeze to come in. Whatever could be smelled outside can't be smelled in the room and everything smells like it's sterilized, bleached, and bland.<p>

One girl—not much different from many others—hates that the inside is so different from the outside and that it's so… _controlled_. The police have finally left her alone. Infections have gone away, but new ones continue to pop up somehow. She's made "progress" on the things she's "forgotten" in her "amnesia" for the past week.

Her "teacher," a male nurse named Mariano, has managed to befriend the bland and somewhat quiet Italian girl. He had studied to be a teacher for two years in languages before deciding to go into nursing. He has black hair and eyes, is pale for an Italian, and wears black, square, thick-rimmed glasses. He seems bland himself.

"And this is…?" Mariano inquires after holding up a cup.

"A cup, una tazza," Aria answers, trying her best not to look fed up.

"I think we're done for today," Mariano announces as he starts to put things away in a box. He mostly has cards he had to draw himself because of "random" things Aria had "forgotten." He seems to get bored and irritated when Aria does. They're surprisingly alike.

The door swings open and hits the wall loudly. Mariano and Aria turn quickly. They can see the door, because the curtains that were originally pulled around the other bed, are no longer pulled because the person who was there had left the hospital a day after a certain blond Hitman had visited the brunette girl. The same person is actually standing at the doorway, now that we mention him.

"Visiting hours had started a while ago. Get out, you peon, so the Prince can visit," Belphegor demands.

Mariano and Aria blink at Belphegor. Aria is irritated at The Prince's rudeness. Mariano stands up and turns to Aria, ignoring Belphegor as he tells her, "I'll be back tomorrow."

Mariano further ignores Belphegor as he passes by. The Prince is frowning as he's ignored so obviously. Once the nurse leaves, Belphegor goes over to Aria's bed and takes a seat, but not in a chair. He strains a large grin at her as a knife slips out of his sleeve and he starts to play with it. Aria shifts uncomfortably.

"The Prince doesn't like his toys being played with by other people," Prince the Ripper tells Aria, his strained smile getting a hint of malice to it.

"I'm not your toy, and he was teaching me things I… forgot," Aria mumbles as she looks toward the door. It's right about now that she's hoping that Mariano will come back and see the knife Belphegor holds.

Prince the Ripper suddenly leans forward. His grin is no longer strained, but one of bloodlust. He chortles to himself as he lightly runs the tip of his silver knife along the girl's middle finger. He gently tells her, "I killed them all. Ushishishi~"

"Who?" Aria asks in apprehension at the cool metal leaving a burning trail on her finger.

"The cow's herd of a family is who. Shishi, I wish you heard the screaming music, saw the art made from the blood, and listened to the orchestra of skin being ripped."

Aria has wide eyes. She's trying to lean as far back into the pillows as she can to get away from Prince the Ripper. He was the reason that Aria didn't mind dying. It was this killer who gotten rid of people for the fun of it, and not the guy who liked to think he was screwing with her head.

"You're-You-That's just-…" Aria babbles, unable to come up with a comprehensive thought when face-to-face with a morose grin so close to her face. "You're _terrible_."

Now Aria can make her disgust for unnecessary killing obvious.

Prince the Ripper chortles malevolently. His morose grin grows and a hand comes up to caress the weakened girl's cheek. He ends up telling her, "Don't say that, you killed people, too. You must have enjoyed some aspect of it if you stayed with Varia. Ushishishi~"

Aria can feel her old goal want to rear its ugly face into Prince the Ripper's own face. Hearing his somewhat gory fascination obsessing with killing makes her think he had killed her parents for particular entertainment. As much as Aria detested hearing this coming from that mouth, while he's in that state, she has to admit that it's correct.

The used-to-be gunman liked to see the surprise in a person's face as she pulled a gun out. She loved the horror as they heard the almost ear-shattering gunshot. The girl always wanted to laugh as the victim dropped whatever they were doing, possibly whatever they held too, when they saw her gun. It was a coveted rush of adrenaline.

"Don't touch me," Aria demands.

"Shishi, the Prince doesn't take orders from a peasant, much less a toy," Belphegor whispers, his macabre smile taunting Aria to the point she wanted to grab a scalpel and carve it off of his face. The Prince doesn't recoil from the girl, and lets his thumb stroke her skin, as he asks, "So is my toy almost fixed from being broken?"

"Most of the infections won't go away, if that's what you're talking about," Aria mumbles uncomfortably, not liking Belphegor being so close. It makes her feel like jelly and like she's shaking although she isn't. "New ones pop up in weird places so they're trying not to put any needles into me or anything like that. They told me that they think they found something odd, so I'm waiting on some test results for that."

"But I'm _not_ a toy, I'm a _human_," Aria corrects the Prince.

"Ushishishi~"

There was little space between their faces since Prince the Ripper wanted to shove his grin in the used-to-be gunman's face. Belphegor closes that little distance and grabs a handful of hair on Aria's neck to keep her head still. The girl grips blond hair in her own hand and tries to tug the Hitman away.

Aria feels something sharp poke into her stomach hard enough to make it hurt. She gasps in some surprise at the sudden pain and then Belphegor shoves his tongue into her mouth. She can hardly say (pun intended) that she enjoys the feeling of a foreign wet muscle in her mouth, so she does the only logical reaction: she bites his tongue.

Both teens sit absolutely still. Aria is staring at the places where Belphegor's eyes would be if his hair wasn't hiding his eyes with an unwavering stare. The Italian is only biting enough to hold the other's tongue and make it hurt, but there's no blood. It doesn't necessarily earn the response she wants, though. Belphegor grins and then kisses Aria again, clacking their teeth together painfully. But alas, the used-to-be Hitman pushes the blond away with what strength she has.

The Prince gives a slight whining groan and then he leans back from the girl. He ends up laughing as she rubs her mouth with her arm while glaring. Belphegor stands up, looking down at the hospital's patient.

"I'm hungry. Why doesn't the Prince's toy get out of bed and show him around? Maybe your Prince will be nicer if you do this," Belphegor says to the point that his suggestion sounds like a demand. His grin seems smaller than usual.

"Feh," is Aria's response as she pulls the covers off of her body.

The used-to-be gunman groans a bit as she tries to move her legs out of the hospital bed. She can feel her joints groaning in protest at the sudden movement since the hospital patient has been in bed for quite a while since coming to the hospital. She grabs the metal hangar holding her IV in order to help herself up.

"You're taking a long time, peasant," the Prince announces.

The teenage girl scowls at the blond. What she doesn't know is that, in a way, he's trying to help her. He's not able to say that he likes the fact that this specimen of a human that's caught his attention is suddenly so weak. He deserves more than someone as weak as this girl! So he had to work with her situation and make her be stronger than she normally is. He was pushing her for her own good.

Eventually, the hospital patient shuffles along the floor with slippers on feet. The healthy blond grin widens as brown-black eyes glare. Her walking becomes stronger with each step until she's almost walking normally when they reach the door. When they're outside, the nurse that was inside before Belphegor acknowledges the used-to-be Varia member with a nod. The girl nods back, much to Belphegor's annoyance. He shows his irritation by sticking a tongue out at the older man and grabbing a piece of candy from the bowl of sweets.

Aria reaches an elevator that she knew the location of. She pushes the button, and much to their luck, the steel doors slide open. The two teens go inside the somewhat cramped space, because of the metal hangar, and then Aria presses the button for the doors to slide closed. The next button she pushes is for the third floor since they're on the sixth.

In the awkward silence, the girl and boy stand there. The blond has his hands in his pockets with a somewhat amused smile on his face while the girl is somewhat slouching with both hands on the metal hangar. Both are staring forward at their blurred reflections on the steel doors as the sound of the elevator can be heard. When it finally reaches the floor, the space shakes their bodies a little and then the doors slide open. A small group of people are waiting and then they go into the elevator once Aria and Belphegor come out.

The hospital patient goes down the hallway to the right. They come up to a wall of windows where, on the other side, is the cafeteria with plenty of empty tables waiting, making the dining area seem vacant. As the brunette leads the Prince in, he chances a glance around the room with his smile faltering a little.

At slightly larger tables are families sitting with a person who looks like someone they love who has to be staying in the hospital. Like Aria, some have metal hangers beside them with IVs attached to their arm. One person with the hospital gown is completely bald, another few looking rather sickly, and then the leftovers look rather healthy.

All of the normal family members seem to hold the same look on their faces, though. They hold the feeling of unspoken dread because of the fact that someone they know has to stay someplace like this no matter how much they try to hide it by trying to make the situation light and happy with jokes and laughing.

"Are you going to eat or what?"

Belphegor's smile returns wider than before as he turns to the source of the voice with lazy amusement evident on his face as he tilts his head. Aria has a raised eyebrow, wondering what the knife thrower was thinking of that had distracted him from the fact that he had been hungry.

"Eat with me, commoner. You look ugly with that hungry look on your face."

"I can't eat since they're going to do a few more tests on me," Aria responds with some frustration.

It was getting irksome how the Varia Member would allude to the elephant in the room, and yet still straight-up avoid it at the same time. The used-to-be gunman has learned to accept her placement for the time being, so why couldn't he? It was almost like he couldn't fully believe that she's in the hospital.

In the end, the Prince gets some food for himself while the Italian girl moves with him along the line of different food available to those who want it. The blond pays for his food and then they go and find a smaller table to take a seat. Aria sits to Belphegor's left when he had turned right to her when she tried to sit across from him.

Once the Prince starts to feed himself, the hospital patient awkwardly entwines her fingers together and sets her balled up hands on her lap. She stares at the surface of the table while eyes hidden behind bangs are staring at her without it being obvious. Prince the Ripper was able to easily deduce that the old gunman isn't happy. All that he's done to try to lighten up the mood so that it was suitable was for null.

"The Prince doesn't like his toy's depressing features. A toy is supposed to be fun you know. Shishi," Belphegor tells Aria with a grin that was trying to bring out the fact that he's insulting her. "Just eat something."

"I _can't_ eat something," the hospital patient snaps somewhat quietly.

"Tch, you're different from everyone here. I'm sure that you can eat if you want to," the Prince snaps back with some annoyance.

His own frustration is starting to show itself. He's never known someone who's had to stay in a hospital for something besides getting injuries because of a fight or an assassination gone wrong. He didn't like it one bit, and didn't want to know anyone that's like Aria right now.

Aria turns to Belphegor with a glare. Now she doesn't bother with the hushed tone when she retorts, "I'm not special. I'm here for a reason like everyone else."

A frown appears on a princely face. Brown-black eyes stare back undeterred. Prince the Ripper didn't like staying in a hospital where everyone was sick, because no matter what he did or tried to tell himself, he still feels like all the diseases and sicknesses are contagious, and if he doesn't get away from them they would all catch up and grip his throat, snuffing the life out of his royal body like a sickness is doing to his own personal toy.

"Tch."

And with that being said the Prince leaves.

* * *

><p>I made this story late at night, so please don't be surprised if you happen to find some past and present tenses where there shouldn't be any.<p>

I want _**ONE**_ review to get the next update. Don't be afraid to put in some criticism if needed, but don't make it that "you suck so I'll cuss you out" crap. It doesn't do anything. I want it to be constructive so that I can make this series better.


	3. Hidden Intentions

**Disclaimer**: Akira Amano owns Katekyo Hitman REBORN!

**Claimer**: I own the OCs and the plot

**Warnings**: there'll be a lot of time skipping. Events from the manga will be mentioned, but they won't appear in this series. There will be limes. AND THIS PLOT MIGHT NOT BE SOMETHING YOU WILL LIKE, SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT THEN DON'T READ IT.

**Pairings**: BelOC

* * *

><p>A hospital patient is currently outside, standing by the parking lot and placed by the small garden along a section of the outside wall. There are only daffodils and goldenrods which happen to be dying. The blue sky and sun are hidden behind dark gray clouds. It's humid outside and the wind is doing little to help.<p>

This patient is free from infections, but there's a new problem which will slowly affect her. Her messy dark brown hair is pulled into a ponytail. Currently, this Italian girl is rubbing a scar near her palm while staring at a healthy bright yellow goldenrod. She's wiggling her toes into the grass.

"My toy looks fine and yet still here?"

The brunette takes a moment before turning to a curious-looking grinning blond. The girl blinks at the blond, not sure what to make of him being there without any real warning—then again, he hasn't appeared with warning. The toothy grin turns into a large smile as he approaches the Italian girl, standing beside her to look at the flowers. He ends up chortling to himself as he points out, "They're dying."

"The hospital doesn't take very good care of their small garden," the patient mutters as she looks down to the flowers. "I think they just let them do their own thing, occasionally… doing something."

"So why are you still here?"

Aria turns to Belphegor with a blank stare. He seems to be concentrating on the dying goldenrods as he awaits an answer from her. She looks to the dying goldenrods as well, not sure how she wants to say what it is that she wants to say. Aria heaves a sigh and briefly rubs her nose.

"I won't be able to walk like I used to in a while," she finally says. "I somehow got a disease that's mostly found in a certain age, sex and race group. It's not like it's never happened before, though. I think the doctor called it multiple myeloma. I have cancer in my bones, so they're deteriorating."

Belphegor turns to Aria. She continues to look at the goldenrods. She doesn't want to turn to see what kind of expression the blond might have, even though she can't see half of it. It's probably for the best. The silence continues, so Aria decides that it might be best to explain a little.

There's still no response. Aria is starting to tap the tips of her fingers against her thumbs in a rhythm and pattern. She can still see part of Belphegor's lower body from her peripheral vision, and his body is turned toward her a little. The Italian girl heaves another sigh and looks up at the sky. She's finally noticed that it's possible for the clouds to let the rain go at any moment.

Aria finally decides that she'll turn to face Belphegor. When she does, she sees a deep-set frown on the Prince. She isn't sure if he's angry or if he's just thinking deeply. She blinks at him, not sure about what she's supposed to do with him now that she's told the boy the problem with her body. He stuffs his hands into his pockets after a moment, and she tilts her head at him. It seems she had to start something.

"What did you come by for anyway?"

"I was going to say that I'm going to Japan for a Ring Battle. We're going to get the Vongola Rings."

The used-to-be gunman turns her body to Belphegor with some interest. Anyone whose got anything to do with the Vongola and their allied families know something about the Vongola Rings. Her look must be one of confusion since she's supposed to know nothing of those rings with her fake amnesia. The Prince is still looking at the dying goldenrods. He doesn't seem to want to elaborate like he was so willing to do when he had explained everything to the Italian girl.

But then he suddenly turns, a frown that had once graced his princely face now turning into a large and excited grin. He takes the girl's wrist, making her turn to him with a raised eyebrow.

"The Prince doesn't want his toy to stay here. It's obvious they're not fixing you, so you can't stay here."

"… No one can fix me," Aria says with a monotone. "I've got a "mild" form of cancer. There's no cure."

"The Prince is bored with what you say! You just need to live a little. Shishi, I think we should go get something to eat because I'm hungry. We'll get you some clothes and then we're going to the park. They say that you won't be able to walk? The Prince will show them that I'm always right! Ushishishi~"

Aria is getting ready to retaliate before Belphegor ends up yanking her arm almost out of her socket to make her follow. He keeps a grip of her wrist as he pulls her along. Aria looks back to the hospital, feeling like she would be in a lot of trouble if she leaves, or maybe they would refuse to treat her.

The two teens continue to walk—one being dragged into following—before they go into a clothes store. The blond shoves the brunette near some clothes. The Italian girl turns to stare at the Prince with a look of disbelief. His grin is undeterred and it shows that he's quite serious about her needing to get some new clothes. And when it's apparent that she can't get out of this situation, Aria gathers up some clothes and goes to change.

When she comes out, she's wearing a gray long-sleeved shirt with a somewhat small v-neck, black pants, and gray sneakers. She sees the Prince standing nearby with a large grin since the sometimes-difficult female has finally decided to listen for once.

That smug grin makes the girl want to punch it right off of the face that houses it.

Belphegor approaches and yanks the tags off of the clothes. Aria tries to swat his grabbing-hands away but the deed is already done. He leaves her, so Aria decides it's best to just follow. Belphegor goes and pays for the clothes against Aria's retaliations. The blond throws the tags away, grabs Aria's wrist with a unique chuckle, and then drags her out the door.

"Can we hold on for a second?" she shouts airily. While still dragging her along, the Prince turns with an amused grin and a tilted head. Aria takes a deep breath inward and says, "I want to go back. I'll probably get in trouble, or they might tell me to go to some other hospital. I can't do things at your whim, because the rest of the world doesn't dance to your own beat."

"Ushishishi! The Toy needs to stop malfunctioning and talk when the string isn't pulled," Belphegor says somewhat vaguely. Aria snaps, "You _are_ pulling my string!"

Belphegor turns to Aria with an even larger grin that's now plenty toothier. He brings his head back up from being tilted and he says, "Now that's the Toy I know. Does anything ring a bell?"

"I feel like shooting you in the head!" the used-to-be gunman exclaims.

They suddenly stop walking when the boy stops dragging the girl after him. He stares at her—as far as she knows—and then she tilts her head. Aria had thrown Belphegor a bone, and he seems to have picked up on it. He turns forward again and pulls her after him. They go into an alley, but Aria grabs the corner of a building to avoid going in with Belphegor alone.

From someone else's point of view, another hand reaches out from behind the girl and grabs the hand preventing her from being alone, prying those fingers away from anything that can be gripped. The Italian girl is pulled into the alley by the blond, and then her back is shoved against the wall. He puts a hand on her cheek and another hand starts running fingers through some of her hair, grinning like a sort of madman.

"The Prince told you he would make you remember. Ushishishi~! And you didn't believe me!"

Aria stays silent in order to preserve some of her pride. They stare at each other for a while before Belphegor leans forward and presses his lips against hers. Before either knows what's happening, the Italian girl presses her hands against the blonde's cheeks to make him look like a fish in order to distort his lip's formation. He swats at her hands to get them away, but she keeps them there while glaring a little.

"Don't think I'm gonna just _let_ you do what you want," she tells the "princely" boy. "I hardly know you and yet you're pulling stupid crap like this? Why can't you just leave me alone?"

"Ushishishi! The peasant needs to learn to stop questioning their Prince, and to stop talking back. Royalty deserves manners from their subjects!" Belphegor announces. "Now listen to your Prince when he says that we're going to eat at a park! And that you're going to go walking, and _like_ it."

With that being said, the Prince continues to drag his so called "subject" as they head to a park that he had seen while on his way to the hospital. It would seem that no matter the retaliation against the blond, the Italian girl wouldn't get what she wants. Whether she liked it or not, she would have to put up with the Prince for now.

After quite a bit of dragging—and a bit of tugging to get the brunette to walk beside the teenage boy—they finally reach the park. Belphegor makes them stop by a little cart that sells ice cream and churros. The Prince gets himself vanilla ice cream on a waffle cone with mole (spicy Mexican chocolate) while Aria gets herself a churro with a small cup of mole.

"Shishishi~!" is what comes out of Belphegor's mouth when he gets his ice cream and takes the first lick.

Apparently, this kind of dessert was something to his liking.

Now that he's taken his first taste of his food it's time for the walk in the park. Belphegor takes Aria's wrist and has to drag her along for a brief period of time before he lets go and they walk beside each other at a slow pace.

The park isn't anything special, in all actuality. There are many trees that provide shade for any park-walkers like the two teens we're focusing on now. There are occasional benches placed all around, and the paths are made of stones that fit together like puzzle pieces. The ground is mostly grass—not a very nice green or very lush—which is a green-yellow (mostly green) and looks like it's in little clumps, the blades being a thick rectangular shape. But at the base of the trees is what looks like a little garden of goldenrods and gladioli of different colors.

They were dying.

"So is the toy enjoying being played with for once?" Belphegor asks with a somewhat mischievous grin on his face as he turns to his brief companion for the day.

Since the old Varia Member remembers what the Hitman had said earlier, and she wants to avoid any sorts of cuts, she heaves a sigh and replies, "Yeah, it's nice to get out after being inside for so long."

"Shishi~"

She was beginning to submit. This was exactly what Prince the Ripper had wanted.

And yet… why did it seem so sad and bring no satisfaction as it should have?

It was because, not consciously knowing it, Belphegor knew that it meant his little "toy" really was beginning to wear away as time begins to pass. At some point, it would be impossible to "play" like he has been. And if that was the case, then why was he still clinging to this object of entertainment so strongly? All he had to do now was throw it out and be on his way with his usual life.

No matter how you look at it and no matter how sappy it sounds, he found a human he couldn't kill. And no matter how much he tries to tell himself that he's just playing with a toy, it's mostly just code for saying that he's trying to make the Italian girl make the most of what she has in life while she has it. He wouldn't let his "toy" sit in its chest and rust, unable to move its arms and legs like it used to.

"I want you to tell your Prince that you're going to walk all the time. I don't want my toy to be boring because it can't move very well," Belphegor mocks while he's looking at Aria nibbling at her churro. "And if you don't, well I'll just have to come back and give you more infections, now won't I~? Ushishishi~!"

Aria stays silent, staring at the base of her food where there's a small white bag so that a person is able to grip the sweet bread. After a few moments of silence, the hospital patient heaves a sigh and agrees. She held to her promises no matter what happened, most of the time. So she was bound to her word until she couldn't help it.

"I find it cruel that you're using someone in my condition for your entertainment," Aria mumbles.

"Ushishishi~!"

She didn't know it, but this wasn't all entertainment just for him.

* * *

><p>It might be a wise idea to look at the meanings of the flowers I mentioned. There's a reason I put those specific flowers in this story.<p>

Alright, so... seeing as this is the last story I had typed already, I will need _**THREE**_ reviews before I'm able to update again. This story is unpopular enough to give me time to write up another update before _**three**_ reviews. Updates will probably still be slow, though, since I'm still in college and all.

Criticism is welcome, but none of that "you suck so I'll cuss you off" crap. It doesn't do anything. I want to improve my writing style, after all.


	4. A Shared Room

**Disclaimer**: Akira Amano owns Katekyo Hitman REBORN!

**Claimer**: I own the OCs and the plot

**Warnings**: there'll be a lot of time skipping. Events from the manga will be mentioned, but they won't appear in this series. THIS PLOT MIGHT NOT BE SOMETHING YOU WILL LIKE, SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT THEN DON'T READ IT.

**Pairings**: BelOC

* * *

><p>It's like any other day.<p>

The sun is out and lettings its rays beat down on anyone outside in calming warmth. There's a slight breeze along with some wispy clouds hanging in the blue sky. A lone brunette girl is outside, standing by a river with brown water. She's staring down at it, and has been for the past couple minutes since she just finished walking around the hospital grounds.

A nurse comes past sliding doors so that she's outside as well. She calls the hospital patient by name, causing the white-gowned girl to turn.

"It's time to come back inside!"

The brunette sighs but heads over to the nurse wearing pink scrubs. She gives a fake warm smile, batting her eyes a few times at the younger Italian.

As Aria heads inside the hospital, to her room, with the nurse the older woman is talking about what's been going on in her day as a nurse. The Italian girl is really good about pretending to listen while asking very simple and vague questions. She doesn't know what compels the woman to talk to her. Maybe it's to keep Aria calm and happy since she _is_ in a hospital with THE incurable cancer.

"Oh! And before I forget, you've got another new roommate!" the nurse announces. "Surprisingly enough, he asked for your room specifically. He's your age, and pretty cute~"

At first, Aria thought nothing of the first bit of information. Patients often come in and out of her room. Some were interesting, others not so much. The brunette almost didn't catch the last bit due to such a boring subject, but she was able to hear the words "asked for" and then she honed in on the rest.

"… What?" Aria asks. "Someone… wanted my room? They're around my age? It's a guy?"

Panic is starting to rise up Aria's throat. The nurse turns back to see the hospital patient stopped walking. She gives the brunette a sly smile, getting the wrong idea. This lady reminds the old Varia member of some hotel desk woman for some reason…

"Oh? Are you interested? Maybe you two can have a little fling since he won't be staying for long. He's got deep wounds, but it'll be fine," the nurse informs the Italian girl. "He's a little… unsettling, and he likes wearing a tiara, but he has nice blond hair and I'm sure he'd be cute if you see his eyes!"

_Oh no_…

"C-Can I have a new room?"

"Oh no honey! That's too complicated to do all wily nilly!"

The nurse seems to have taken on a chipper tone since it seems that this hospital patient is starting to panic, and a panicking patient is something that isn't desired. The nurse takes Aria's arm gently and starts leading her onward. Due to the dreaded shock and inability to avoid this situation, the brunette goes on.

Aria doesn't know why this is happening. There should be no reason how someone like that should end up in a hospital. He was a prodigy, for Christ's sake! If Aria was in her right mind, she would know that doesn't mean prodigies aren't susceptible to getting hurt or possibly dying.

It didn't occur to this teen that she was already told about the Vongola Ring Battle by the same person who wants her room.

"I'm hungry. Can we go eat something?" the hospital patient asks the nurse.

"But from what I heard, you've already eaten," the temporary nurse mentions with doubt in her voice.

"What's your point?"

"Honey, let's just get you to your room."

The hand on the hospital patient's shoulder tightens its grip slightly. The brunette is starting to take deep, quiet breathes to calm herself down. When the room is reached, Aria's heart has calmed down and she's wondering why she was panicking in the first place. She's sure that the blond in her room wouldn't move much. Then again, she's also not totally in her right mind…

The nurse opens the door before she can think on that thought and Aria takes her time at the doorway. Brown-black eyes immediately hone in on a blond sitting up in bed almost completely covered in bandages on his head, neck, and arms. The teen boy turns automatically, and then a very large grin pops onto his face. Aria pays no mind to the other hospital patient as she goes to her bed. When the nurse is sure that no one is going anywhere, she leaves.

"Shishishi, you were walking weren't you?"

What an interesting first thing to say.

"Yeah, I was."

It's more like she walked and then stood there.

"Ushishishi, toys do what their masters want after all~"

"I'm not your toy," Aria almost snaps.

"Ushishishi, that's what you think."

"You know, I could ask to have you removed from this room," the annoyed female hospital patient threatens.

"Shishi, I paid more than you to be here so they won't move the Prince. The Prince can't understand why you aren't feeling grateful to be in the presence of royalty."

Aria stays quiet. She isn't sure she believes Belphegor is a royal prince. She's getting tired of arguing, and will continue to get into these mood swings. After all, Aria has cancer. She feels like fighting is a time-waster, and therefore, something she doesn't need to bother with. It's only because she's accepted her situation. That gunshot, aiming for a fatal shot, had ironically saved her.

Meanwhile, Belphegor is frowning. The biting comments and threats have suddenly stopped. Being the genius he is, he has a feeling—a correct one—that the old Varia member had basically given up on life and is trying to accommodate to the fact that she's doomed. He watches her end the argument by turning away to look out the window.

That won't do. The Prince wanted the used-to-be gunman's attention.

"Shishi, gave up on life already?" Just like times before, the blond is ignored. He frowns. "You should listen to when I talk to you. You should feel lucky and grateful that I bother with you at all."

The Prince still gets nothing. It feels like he's being told he's not a top priority, that he doesn't deserve the time of day.

_This won't do_ says Belphegor's inner spoiled child.

"Is this hospital making you stupid, too?"

There's still no response. The Prince frowns deeply. Before this stage in knowing of each other, the Prince wanted the gunman's attention to the point he had to resort to some methods to get it. Like before, he wants her attention. But seeing as they're stuck in a room where they can't leave easily, he feels like he _needs_ her attention. Due to the confined space of the room, it makes him more irritated than usual. The used-to-be gunman couldn't deem him unworthy of the attention the Prince "needs." He gets what he wants.

"Look at me!"

Aria turns to Belphegor instantly with some shock at being somewhat yelled at. The deep-set frown doesn't go away on his face. Brown-black eyes stare. But now that the Prince has Aria's attention—much like their first time interacting in the last series—he doesn't know what to do now that he's got her attention.

But at least the Prince got Aria's attention.

Belphegor suddenly lets another grin blossom onto his face. He tilts his head and says, "Ushishishi, do you want to know why I'm like this?"

"Yeah, I guess I do."

"I went into a battle for the Vongola's Storm Ring and won. Shishi~"

"So where is it now?"

"…"

Prince the Ripper's grin falters. He knew he won't the Storm Battle fair and square, and would gladly admit to it even though he lost the ring when he got it a second time because of that raven-haired peasant with the metal sticks (tonfa). What he can't say is that Varia's boss "lost" because of the rings rejecting him. Prince the Ripper is loyal and careful even though Xanxus isn't in the room in person.

"Shishi, we couldn't keep them. The Prince is hungry, so you should show me around."

"I already ate so they won't want to let me out again," the hospital patient tells the teen boy.

"Shishishi~! I'm paying more to be here so the peons will do as their prince says. If I want my toy to be with me as I eat, then I'll get what I want. Ushishishi~"

The brunette almost goes back to ignoring the blond, but quickly decides against it. She didn't know what Prince the Ripper would do.

Aria doesn't like it when Prince the Ripper takes Belphegor's place.

So the two teens get out of bed and leave the room, one of them looking rather smug.

* * *

><p>Sorry it's been a while since I've updated this series. And I apologize again that it's a bit short. I've been a bit busy since the last update, and I'm a little distracted so that's why this chapter kinda sucks. I'll try to do better, though, since this little plot in the series is a bit touchy to me.<p>

Anyway, review_**s**_ would be appreciated. Constructive criticism is wanted, but I don't want any of that you-suck-so-I'll-cuss-you-off crap. It. **Does**. _**Nothing**_.


	5. Anger Brings us Together

**Disclaimer**: Akira Amano owns Katekyo Hitman REBORN!

**Claimer**: I own the OCs and the plot

**Warnings**: there'll be a lot of time skipping. Events from the manga will be mentioned, but they won't appear in this series. THIS PLOT MIGHT NOT BE SOMETHING YOU WILL LIKE, SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT THEN DON'T READ IT. SLIGHT sexual content. Nothing big, but just a warning, just in case.

**Pairings**: BelOC

* * *

><p>"Doesn't it feel like your skin is stretching and stinging with all those bandages covering cuts and stuff?"<p>

"Shishi shows what you know."

Belphegor's grin falters a little. The one time that Aria had actually tried to start any sort of conversation, and he shoots it down due to habit. And to emphasize his unknowing-mistake, she falls silent. Irritation briefly peeks out from his heart, but he shoves it back into its hiding place and chuckles to catch Aria's attention again.

"There isn't a lot of pain, and if there was then I wouldn't mind it," he answers again.

Prince the Ripper actually enjoys the pain. It's so very rare when he gets to experience it himself because not much people have been able to even bruise him. After all, Prince the Ripper is a genius prodigy.

"If all you have is cuts then you won't be staying here for very long at all unless they said you had internal bleeding," Aria mentions.

"Shishi, you won't have to worry about that. I'll still be staying for more than a day, and that's all that really matters at this point, mm~?"

The brunette simply gives a somewhat long groan as a response as she turns forward. She points out a few things to the blond that might serve of some use to him while he's in the hospital. Then they get to the cafeteria and so he gets what he wants while the female hospital patient finds a table. The teen boy sits down in front of her not too long afterwards with some food on his plate.

There's supposed to be talking.

Belphegor is now eating the food he got. Aria has her elbow on the table with her chin leaning onto her palm heavily while staring to the side. Belphegor is staring at her through his blond locks.

The teen boy can't say he likes the hospital at all. Everything is colored in dull white. The lights are bright, but at the same time they give everything a sickly darker tinge. The Italian girl looks pale in an almost gray sort of way. He's never noticed the dark bags under those brown-black eyes before, too. If the blond refuses to see the fact the brunette is sick unless it's right in his face, well he can't refuse to acknowledge the incurable disease now. It makes him frown, and the brunette notices.

Aria turns to Belphegor to ask, "What?"

"Shishi, aren't you hungry?" he asks with a half-hearted grin. God only knows how much Prince the Ripper wants to leave this place and take the toy with him.

"I already ate." He frowns again.

_Stop frowning. I want to see that stupid grin I used to hate so much_.

"As a toy, you eat when I feed you," the Prince informs his "toy." He then says, "I'm not fond of this food. The Prince eats only the best delicacies."

The blond holds out a sandwich toward the brunette with a large smile and a tilted head. Her impatience snaps. The Italian smacks the sandwich out of the other teen's hand. It's frustrating to always have to say she's not a toy, especially to someone who actually believes he's better than others.

"I'm not your **toy**!" Aria hisses at Belphegor a little loudly as she stands up quickly. Some people turn to see what's going on.

She quickly shuffles off before she can see Belphegor's reaction. Maybe she got the courage to do that because Prince the Ripper doesn't have any knives on him. He had a scalpel, but it was only one and he used it to get her attention earlier.

The hospital patient gets back to the room. She closes the door and then pulls the curtains closed around her bed. Hopefully the teen boy would get a clue and leave her alone. But that's highly doubtful.

But surprisingly, a while passes by and Belphegor isn't back.

_Maybe he's lost_…

If that statement of wonder is supposed to elicit a feeling of worry and/or panic, it doesn't. Aria finds it almost as unexciting as a chair. She looks around at the stupidly designed curtains now surrounding the bed. It's thought they're supposed to represent blurred flowers, but it just looks like someone barfed colors onto fabric. Aria looks around again, beginning to feel a little claustrophobic.

Then, the door opens. When nothing is immediately said, that's how it's known that the nurse didn't open the door. The Italian girl holds her breath, her body stiffening. She knows it's the teen boy, but she doesn't know if it's Belphegor or Prince the Ripper. He could've somehow found a scalpel on his way back. Suddenly, fingers start running along the curtains.

"Ushishishi~"

Its Prince the Ripper and he pulls the curtains away by the old gunman's head.

"You're really ungrateful, shishi~"

Aria inches away as far as her bed will let her body go as the blond comes past the curtains and pulls them closed behind him, a morose grin on his face.

Prince the ripper hops onto the bed, making plenty of unsettling groans and creaks in retaliation. He straddles the teen's legs and puts the scalpel to her neck. The hospital patient holds her breath and leans back into the pillows as far as she can go, the scalpel following and still lightly pressed against soft and warm skin.

Aria furrows her brow. She never noticed before, but Prince the Ripper has the faint smell of blood even underneath the hospital scent that coats everything they see and wear. The two teens stare at each other, the boy's grin widening in turn.

"Shishi~! Well, isn't this familiar?" Belphegor states instead of making it a question.

It isn't supposed to be reminiscent to this hospital patient because she's supposed to have lost a lot of her memory. But what happens if she reminds the blond of that fact? He might respond in anger or agitated impatience. Aria could always throw him a bone to prevent being cut and possibly getting a small infection.

"Feels like this already went past the "one time too many" point if you're asking," Aria answers.

Belphegor's grin gets toothy. She's barely able to see gray irises behind blond bangs, but even so she can't tell if Varia's prodigy is overjoyed, feeling triumphant, or further in the mood to cut her neck like the first time he put something sharp against her neck in the car that took them to the hotel.

A hand comes up a bit quickly to settle on a cheek. Her face is warm where his hand is chilly. That warmth… the Prince wants it again. Prince the Ripper pulls the scalpel back a little so the sharp edge isn't touching the old gunman's neck. Then he leans forward to press his lips against hers. She doesn't move, but he doesn't mind it so much. But when the teen boy shoves his bottom lip where the Italian girl believes it shouldn't be, she bites down enough to keep his lip in place while she glares.

Belphegor chuckles despite his held lip. He lightly sticks the tip of the scalpel against Aria's neck. After a moment she lets go and he continues what he's doing. It seems he takes on a bit of a more gentle turn to his kiss because this is the second thing that she seems to have "remembered" since he caught on what her comment meant. Now her body was "remembering" something that it had done the first time they had kissed.

But this isn't enough. The Prince wants more than just this contact. The hand lightly pressing against the girl's cheek drops and settles on her waist before it runs behind to her lower back, having to squeeze between her body and the pillows. She was leaning back against them a bit harder than he thought she was. But her own hand grabs his arm to pull it away and then she turns her head to break the kiss, breathing a bit loudly. The blond lets his breath fan over the brunette's face where it has a slight flush.

"Shishi, just as it was getting fun?" the blond teen inquires. The brunette shoves the blond back a bit, glaring and then telling him, "I'm not sure if you know this but the nurse usually comes in around this time. I'd rather not get in trouble. But if you stay like this then maybe you'll be moved to another room, or I will. Either way, it can be a win-win situation for me."

"Ushishishi! So if the nurse doesn't come in you wouldn't have stopped me?" the teen asks. The other teen scowls as she snaps, "No, that's not what I was saying!"

"Shishi~! I could always lock the door."

"Don't do that! And that'd just panic people and that's worse!"

"Ushishishi, it sounds like you're starting to panic yourself, peasant~"

That breath was still fanning over already-hot cheeks on the brunette. She shoves the Varia member further back, making him tilt his head with a larger smirk on his face. The tables were turned with every word she said, which makes her hate this topic of interest immensely.

"Leave me alone!"

With a little set of chuckles, Belphegor finally gets off of the female hospital patient's bed. Immediately relief comes out in a breath as Aria looks to the side, away from where the other is going. He closes the curtains again behind him, and she hears him climb into his own bed because of the squeaking and groaning from the mattress. The place where the blond had let his hand run from her waist to the small of her back is burning so much it's almost considered painful.

All she can do is scowl, and finally go to sleep peacefully with no surprises coming from the boy in the other bed.

Prince the Ripper is lying down, but his eyes stare through blond bangs right at the ceiling, almost unmoving the entire time until he suddenly notices how dark the room has gotten besides the lights that are supposed to be kept on for nurses who check on patients during the night. The room is kept at comfortable temperatures, but for a certain Varia member it feels mighty cold.

At some point it seems that a nurse had come into the room because the curtains were pulled back and stayed at the foot of Aria's bed. Her head is turned the other way, facing the wall, and her stomach and chest is moving up and down at a constant interval.

She's sleeping, and the covers are pulled down. She must be feeling hot, unlike him.

The old childish greed slinks its way into the Prince's mind. Here he was, cold, and there she was, hot. Where was the justice in that? He was much more deserving of that warmth, and much like the last time he noticed this…

He wants some for himself.

Belphegor glances at the door to the room. He doesn't think the nurses check in on them during the night much, and the clock hanging on the wall, ticking away, said that it was late at night. Tired eyes look back to the brunette and then the Prince throws the covers aside and gets out of bed.

The barely audible sound of feet padding on the floor can be heard. The covers covering Aria's body slowly move upwards, and then the bed shifts ever so slightly. The old gunman grunts and shifts off to the side, apparently so tired from today she wasn't going to be woken easily. The blond waits for a few moments before moving closer to her in the bed.

The bed is incredibly small and cramped, so it causes the Prince to be pressed up against the old Varia member. With a content and deep sigh, feeling that heat radiating from the brunette like she's a furnace causes Belphegor to feel exhausted. He sets his face in her hair at the top of her head, taking in the smell of sanitized shampoo that only hospitals can give, but metal is interlaced in the scent.

He could come to not mind this smell so much, especially as it lulls the Prince to sleep.

* * *

><p>I'm INCREDIBLY sorry that I haven't updated this series in such a long time! Someone sending me a review and getting me active has managed to bring back my writing muse-although she doesn't know it. XDDD<p>

Anyway, I need reviews-at _**LEAST**_ three-to be reminded that this site (and my participation in it) still exists. I'm sorry for the slight sexual content, if you consider it to be that. And I also hope that you guys like that I brought in an old concept from the previous series. I really liked it.

**_I also have another announcement to make. I'm starting Summer Vacation on the Saturday of this week that I've published this update. That means I can't be on the computer nearly as much as I have been in this school year, or maybe ever again. Parent said so... but I will somehow try to find a way to continue writing in notebooks so that I can still somehow update._**


	6. I'll Stay With You

**Disclaimer**: Katekyo Hitman REBORN! was created by Akira Amano.

**Claimer**: I own the plot, OCs. Nothing more, nothing less.

**Warnings**: takes place before Xanxus acquires Gola Mosca. In the future, there will be blood and limes.

**Pairing**: BelOC

* * *

><p>"Sir? Sir, I need you to wake up."<p>

Belphegor grunts, blinking awake and deeply irritated from being woken from his slumber. His eyes could barely open. It felt like sandpaper grating on his dry eyes. He has to shove some of his blond locks from his face since they were poking into his eyes. The dim light stings his pupils. There stands a male nurse with black hair, the one that Aria has been working with while she's been here. He's an annoying one.

"You can't be sleeping in another patient's bed like this," he informs the blond.

"Leave me alone or I'll pay to find a way to get you fired," Belphegor grunts.

The older man blinks at the teen, almost seeming to weigh whether or not he should let another nurse find the two younger people like this and have him fired, or have this boy find a way to have him fired. Either way his pride was on the line. But with a sigh, he turns and leaves the room.

The Prince smirks weakly in triumph. Thankfully, the old gunman hasn't stirred from her sleep yet. He turns his head back and nuzzles into wavy brown hair that has this sanitized smell to it. He heaves a sigh, nuzzling closer despite how brown locks were tickling his face.

This is his toy. He could do what he very well wanted to. No one can tell the Prince otherwise. And she's so warm, in turn making the Prince feel the very same way. With a small yawn, he quickly drifts back into sleep.

[][]

It's dark, and she can't even tell why that is.

After what seems like an hour, she finally starts blinking a few times, seeming to finally comprehend the position that she's in. The sounds of light cracking can be heard as the girl in the dark moves her head back and forth. It almost sounds like what stone would sound like when starting to move.

She can't move.

Some panic starts to flood into this girl's mind. Her breathing is becoming ragged. It smells like plastic and cardboard. It smells of dust and age.

And then light suddenly floods in. Eyes are forced to close as light hitting pupils causes pain.

The container that she's apparently in is tilted up, shocking this girl as she grabs onto… something for dear life. Ripping is heard and then she's suddenly sliding out of the cardboard box that she had been pent up in. A hand grabs her around the waist and she's yanked from a plastic hold, her skin stinging as her limbs are violently jerked from the holds keeping her in place.

The brunette can finally lightly open her eyes enough to see a very large blond looking down at her with an unsettling grin on his face. He looks like a child on Christmas Day.

And that's because he is a child on Christmas Day, and he just got his present.

"I got a collectible doll? That's stupid," he laughs, turning the girl every which way and that.

It's become noticeable to her that she's wearing an ornate dress. The main color is a pale and dirty peach with lace ruffles, beads dotting the ends, patterns cut into the fabric, giving the look a very fancy Victorian Era feel. Brown-black hair stiff in curls, skin feeling hard like having been rubbed into being shiny and then painted over.

Instead of discarding the doll, the small blond boy hums a little as he brings the doll in for further inspection.

"But you're mine… I guess you'll do. Ushishishi~"

One action was needed in order to officially claim this treasure as his own, despite the fact that the physical worth of this doll has gone down tremendously because of being taken out of the box. Gently, he brings the doll to his body and lets his arms gently entrap the girl to him. The physical worth may have gone down, but the emotional worth has gone up just as much.

_Wait! I don't want this!_ But this wasn't a bad situation, no matter what this girl thinks. This is an undesirable situation to be in, but she's never felt so wanted in her life before.

_Call me possessive, for that's what I am_

_Because I need you for my very own_

[][][][][]

Brown-black eyes appear as eyelids slowly open unconsciously. It takes the female hospital patient a moment to realize that she's awake as her brain registers light. Blinking a few times, she heaves a sigh and then feels a big difference from when she had gone to bed.

Aria is on her side. She's never been on her side while sleeping before. And she can't move because she's pressed up against the bar at the edge of her bed, and also because her body is entrapped. An arm, and another body behind her, has her boxed up in this tiny space. She's too warm to the point she's sweating. Aria turns her head to see what is going on. But it shouldn't take a lot of guessing to know what's going on.

"Wha-… Belphegor?" she inquires.

A groan sounds in her ear rather loudly. The arm around her torso holds her in tighter, a face burying itself further into her hair. But she lifts her arm and rams her elbow into the boy's side.

"Haa?!"

With a jolt, the blond pulls back and sits up, his arm leaving the other's body to rub his ribs where he had been hit. The old gunman sits up now that she's no longer having her movements restricted. She puts her hand on the teen boy's face and shoves him further away, shouting, "Get out of my bed!"

Belphegor wants to get this hand out of his face as it presses against his cheek, making his body bend in an uncomfortable position. He grabs Aria's wrist tightly, and then runs his tongue along her palm. It earns an immediate response as she tries yanking her hand away from him, only to pull him closer since he still had a hold of her wrist in his hand. He brings his free hand around her to settle on the bed on her other side, where he isn't. So now he's partially hovering over her as she retreats into the pillows to try to get away.

"Ushishishi~! Good morning," he greets with a large grin. He glances around through his blond hair to see that the room is much lighter than when he was first woken up, and also to look at the time on a clock on the wall. "Slept well, I see, since it's almost noon. Maybe I should find ways to sleep with you more often. Ushishishi~!"

"Get off!" she screeches. With a little fit of giggles, he says, "No."

Prince the Ripper was beginning to like the struggle as the hospital patient tries to kick him out, but her legs can't move because of the covers. She's lying on the one arm he doesn't have in his grip. He tries to keep her from twisting onto her back so she could free that arm. He leans down and runs his lips along the skin of the girl's neck for a quick moment before nipping, and then lightly biting down.

"Stop!" she yelps.

Aria manages to move a little onto her back to free her arm. She grabs a handful of blond hair and yanks the Prince's head from her neck. He lets out another little fit of giggles, welcoming the stinging sensation going through his scalp from the pulling. She rears her body up, and then uses her weight to shove the blond off her bed since his back was pressed up against the edge of the railing on the sides of the bed.

With a small flailing of his limbs, Belphegor falls to the floor. But he doesn't get up immediately. Instead he holds his ribs as he laughs on the floor. White hot hate flares in brown-black eyes as warm shame makes itself appear on the brunette's cheeks in the form of a blush. She's embarrassed for no apparent reason even though the blond had been the one who had initiated the physical demanding brutality he just displayed. He has such an uncouth way of showing his affection—if what just happened could be considered that.

"I wish there were names for rude people like you," Aria scowls angrily. "The kinds that aren't curse words and are intelligent. Then maybe it would go through that thick head of yours."

"What was that?" Belphegor asks as he stands up, rubbing one of his eyes under his blond bangs, having actually had a tear or two pop into his eyes from the laughing. He couldn't hear what she said over his giggling, too.

"I didn't say anything," she grumbles angrily.

A savior finally decides to help out the female hospital patient. The door is lightly knocked on as it opens. The black-haired nurse with thick-rimmed glasses comes inside with a crate of two platters of food. His eyes flicker over the Prince as he crosses his arms, a strained smile on his face as the old gunman is glaring off to the side.

"It's time for lunch," he announces, staring at Belphegor as if giving him a legit reason for being there and possibly "interrupting" something.

"Shishi, whatever," the younger male shrugs.

Finally at least _some_ distance is put between the two hospital patients as the blond goes over to his bed and sits, getting ready to be served what he knows to be unsavory food. Once they have their food, the dark-haired male starts with his examinations of the both of them and writing on some papers afterwards.

Heaving a sigh, he glances over at Belphegor before saying, "Seems everything's good. This is the last test for you since you're doing well. The doctor will come in a little later to do a final checkup and if you pass that too then you can go ahead and leave."

"What good luck that is for you," Aria pipes up with a sly smile at Belphegor, fully enjoying that he'll now have no reason or excuse to stick around for more than the time of a visitation.

Prince the Ripper throws a strained grin at Aria. Something was ringing through her head. He wasn't smiling like that because he was possibly sad that he lost this round. No, that was a sort of smile that was trying hard to hide a hidden intent. She instantly wishes to the high heavens that she hadn't boasted like that, because she might've strengthened his resolve to do something rash in order to now beat her in this game—to postpone the inevitability of unavoidable loss because he would have to leave the hospital at some point.

The nurse chooses a bad time to leave.

Prince the Ripper starts to undo his bandages, causing the teenage girl to turn to him with some bewilderment. When he unwraps the bandages from around lower forearm, he starts to press his wounds hard enough to where some blood starts oozing out around his thumb. His grin grows larger and rather toothy as his lips pull upward into a rather Cheshire-like grin.

And he turns toward Aria with that morose grin that says, "Just you wait."

The blood that had been leftover from the blush of shame immediately flushes out of her cheeks now. He made a show of beating her this time. All he has to do is point out to the doctor that he was bleeding again, and he would have to stay longer. She would have to put up with his presence that much longer. He wouldn't be leaving as soon as she had hoped. He wraps his arm up again, and now starts on the other arm.

Aria feels sick now. She can't eat. She simply turns away in horror. This isn't fair to her at all. Every time she tries to stand up against this guy, and she is beaten down all over again. As much as she tries to deny it—and will continue to—he will basically always get what he wants. And it would seem that he just wants to be near his toy—his plaything despite his toy being a living human being.

Or rather… a decaying human being.

* * *

><p>Oh wow you guys! I'm REALLY incredibly sorry that it's been forever since I've updated! Being in college, and working a bit of a late shift makes it really hard to have time to write anything! But I managed to squeeze out a last little bit for you guys!<p>

Despite the fact I'm supposed to be sleeping...

Anyway, I'm hoping for reviews! I have no right to set a limit before I can upload again since it's been so long! I'll take constructive criticism so long as there's no cussing or insulting me. It does nothing for you.


	7. Are You There?

**Disclaimer**: Katekyo Hitman REBORN! was created by Akira Amano.

**Claimer**: I own the plot, OCs. Nothing more, nothing less.

**Warnings**: takes place before Xanxus acquires Gola Mosca. Blood and gore warning (depending on how imaginative you are).

**Pairing**: BelOC; slight sexual joke at the end

* * *

><p>She's finally submitting.<p>

They're in their usual hospital room from the past couple days. Those ugly color-vomited curtains are pulled around the bed so that no one could see them, and a nurse had already left literally just two minutes before this situation.

The situation where the blond finally managed to have the brunette strewn out in front of him, compliant and no longer willing to fight as he holds her thighs in his hands as they were settled lightly against his sides. He couldn't stop the enormous grin from making his face feel like it would be cut in half. He can't remember how he got to this situation, honestly. But he's here nonetheless, and he's going to make the best of it.

Even though he got her assent, she had her face buried in a pillow, covering her face so that it wouldn't be seen. If he could do this with the simple request that he not see her face, he would adhere to the silent demand. He can't stop the almost manic giggle that escapes his mouth. He knows he makes it, but it almost seems like it's coming on deaf ears. But that was no matter. He didn't care if he didn't pay attention to his own glee.

What matters is what's in front of him.

The blond lets one of his hands slowly roam up soft skin, moving under her hospital gown. There's no reaction, but he would get one. With his other hand, he snaps out a scalpel. He doesn't remember how he got it either. Belphegor tilts his head, starting to hum with pure contentment as he settles the cold metal lightly against her warm, soft skin on the outside of her leg. He caresses the other leg, more than just enjoying the feel of skin rubbing against skin.

The other leg, he lets the blade do some stroking along skin. His eyes glance down through his blond bangs to see a blossoming red line begin to form itself along tanned human skin. He giggles, and feels a tremor go through those legs, tightening around his sides. He lets out a streak of loud, crazed laughing. She's enjoying it just as much as he is, it would seem.

The scalpel disappears, and he runs his finger along the long cut, enjoying the jerking motions made from the pain that he feels her doing. Belphegor runs Aria's blood on his tongue, deeply enjoying the taste of blood and cherries. He lifts the wounded leg, moving it so that he could run his tongue along her wound, letting his hand move her hospital gown lower, and over her hips so it starts to reach up her own sides.

"_Show me how you feel_," he mutters huskily close to the pillow so the girl underneath could hear. When no reaction is given, he feels a twitch on his face and he grabs the crisp white pillow, yanking it out of her grip.

Prince the Ripper's body flinches upon seeing no face on the girl, just cut shapes of eyes and a mouth, the blood dripping down in torrents and completely dying the bed in red as it drips down onto the floor in an already-made pool of blood. Prince the Ripper rears back, not at all sure how those wounds appeared to make a face on a blank head.

The room had somehow gradually become black until he notices that there's only a white floor and this bed, while they seem to be floating in space. The pools of blood near the head of the bed start to form into tentacles, and they start moving into the air, wavering as they do so and continuously dripping never ending crimson liquid.

'Aria' sits up too quickly, causing him to sit back, trying to move as far away as possible as she approaches. The cut-on grin on her 'face' actually moves as she says, "_Isn't this what you've always wanted_?"

He could see the muscle as she spoke. He grabs his scalpel and stabs it into her ear.

_I just want to be whatever you want me to be_.

[][][][][]

Belphegor's eyes snap open. He sits up, slowly, realizing he's breathing heavily. He feels a searing pain on his leg. He moves the covers and looks at his right thigh to notice bright red scratches to where they're almost bleeding. He had just gotten the bandages taken off of this leg—the only place where there were hardly any wounds—and yet this had happened? He pulls his hospital gown down, since it had hiked up to his side.

The blond looks over to the bed beside him. The curtains are pulled to where he can't see the brunette. His nostrils flare, a sense of annoyed panic coming up. He moves out of the bed, and pulls them aside. The teen girl is on her side, her back facing him. He holds her shoulder and pulls her so that she's on her back now.

She's peacefully conked out. No harm has been done.

Belphegor runs a hand through his sweat-laden blond locks. He crinkles his nose upon feeling how wet he is all over. But he runs his mostly dry hand along Aria's cheek. She looked pale in the dim light. He glances at the clock and notes that it's about three in the morning. Heaving a sigh, he moves away from her bed and goes into the bathroom. He takes a quick shower, also putting on a new hospital gown. He was allowed to take off the bandages today, but he kept them on for no apparent reason. But he doesn't need them now.

The blond teen goes back to the old gunman. He pushes her onto her side. It would seem she'd be hard to wake up since she took some medicine for some reason he doesn't know. He moves under the covers behind her. Yawning, he moves his arm over her, molding it against Aria's arm as well. Moving his face into her hair, he takes a deep breath and drifts off, hugging his toy to have the comfort of sleep take him into its arms sooner.

He doesn't get to really sleep before Aria turns to him. He wakes up in an instant since he only just drifted off. She blinks lazily, trying to comprehend what she's seeing.

And she's seeing a blond-haired guy sleeping behind her when he shouldn't be. She slurs her words as she snaps, "Get out and go to your own bed."

"No."

Aria narrows her eyes, but feels Belphegor tighten his grip around her. It isn't in the usual way where she feels constricted, or like she's property. There's something more human about it. It's an emotion she sometimes felt around the blond when he went back to being Prince the Ripper. She furrows her brow as she stares into blond locks where a set of eyes should be. Surprisingly, Belphegor isn't smiling or anything. He looks quite serious.

_I'm going to regret this later_, Aria thinks to herself.

She starts to wiggle, confusing the Hitman. But he lets her go a little to realize that she's turning herself around so her back isn't facing him. She settles her head on the pillow, staring at him. Her stare seems to say that she wants him to speak about that look on his face, but he just stares back. She heaves a defeated sigh and closes her eyes.

Belphegor settles his arm over her shoulder, lightly entwining his fingers into her brown hair. He leans forward so his forehead settles on hers. He feels her tense up, but to his contentment she does nothing to push him away. Now he could feel the traces of a smile come onto his face as he quickly goes back to sleep.

Now he could really mold his toy into something that he can sleep with.

[][]

It's like clockwork to both of them now.

Belphegor woke up just as Aria was drowsily opening her own eyes. He yawns loudly, but rolls out of the bed with a little difficulty because of the metal bar that's pulled up on the sides of the small hospital bed. Aria stretches as he moves to his own bed, getting under the covers just in time for the door to open and have a nurse come inside the room.

They both go through the normal checkups and then when the nurse is gone—he thinks she throws a wink at Aria—he turns to the teen girl and says, "We're going to go eat."

"I don't like eating breakfast in the hospital. The food isn't decent and it just tastes like depression. Because you know what it means?" Aria asks. "It means that you've stayed a whole day in a hospital."

"Ushishishi, I didn't ask."

No matter what Aria would say or do, in the end she walks into the cafeteria with Belphegor beside her. He has this triumphant smile on his face as he looks back at her to make sure she's following. He's been doing that every other tens of seconds to where it doesn't seem like he's trying to make sure she's still walking behind him. She wants to say something about it, but figures if she did she wouldn't get any sort of real response so she keeps her mouth shut and keeps up until walking into line to get some food.

The old gunman looks around the cafeteria, noting that families are laughing or talking too loudly—probably trying to pretend they're eating at a nice restaurant and nothing is wrong—and that the loners are either nurses, doctors, or people with downtrodden faces who probably have someone they know or love here in the hospital as well.

She stands at the end of the line, not wanting to take the extra few steps to actually be "in line." But Belphegor sets his hand on her lower back, lightly pushing her forward. Aria shivers upon feeling his hand put pressure on her lower back, and she thinks she feels his breath near her neck, breathing near her hair. And then she's sure she hears an almost silent deep inhale. So Aria freezes after taking those last few steps.

The brunette looks back to the blond just as he's leaning away, a rather large grin on his face. She _knew_ he wanted her to have heard what he was doing. It's his way of telling her that he can do as he very well pleased since she's "his toy."

He leans forward again and whispers, "I think I found a way to stay longer. I'd be a terrible person if I left my favorite toy lying around somewhere, especially a hospital. Ushishishi~"

She lets her jaw clench. He really couldn't comprehend what his presence and his words made her feel. She wonders what he could be missing from his life that didn't let him actually at least _understand_ people before deciding that he wanted to mess with their heads. She still has no idea what about her had caused him to become so fixated on her when he's probably accompanied at least one Varia "lackey" and they all have certain personalities so they would've spoken up against him at some point.

Or it might be because she's the only one around his age. That might have something to do with it. But he doesn't seem like the type that would particularly care about age—and there are other women amongst the Varia.

They get their "food"—Aria is very hesitant to call breakfast food that when it tastes like its rubber or cardboard—and eat at a table by themselves. She could feel eyes on her, and it made her shift uncomfortably every so often. Once finished, he sticks close beside her as they head back to the hotel room. He held her wrist, barely pulling her along, but sometimes she felt a finger caress her skin on her wrist. It made her want to rear her hand away, yet she kept it still and let him do as he pleased.

As much as she hates to admit it, this is the sort of Belphegor she wanted near her—not Prince the Ripper. It's a conflicting stage for her because she knows that wherever she has the blond, the blood-lusting inner-self will _always_ be right there beside her as well.

"You must be feeling better already, mm?" Belphegor inquires, turning to the brunette with a normal smile on his face, although it still has all of the playfulness that only The Prince can have.

"Just having a full stomach is better, I guess. But having to move everything on the way down wasn't as pleasant," she mutters.

"I could give you something that could go down just as unpleasantly~"

The old Hitman takes a chance. She rams her elbow into the Varia member's stomach while looking like she's looking around because she thought she heard something. She hears a grunt, and smirks to herself in satisfaction. She leaves the blond behind and goes back into their room. She's pretty sure that action won't earn her any graceful presence of Prince the Ripper. She'd be right to assume that.

* * *

><p>Wow! It's been a while since I've updated this series! I hope you guys forgive me! It's just getting harder to update anything since I work a late shift, and then I go to school in the early morning. I really only ever get a few hours to myself anymore.<p>

But I hope that you guys enjoyed this update! For some reason, it felt EXTREMELY good to "vent" in this update. Hopefully you can expect more updates since I finished my other series.

I still need reviews, though! I need some constructive criticism! I need to know what you guys like, and what I can do better so that next updates are better, too!

But no reviews that are just burning me or something. _They. **Do. Nothing.**_


	8. I Don't Want to Remember You

**Disclaimer**: Katekyo Hitman REBORN! was created by Akira Amano.

**Claimer**: I own the plot, OCs. Nothing more, nothing less.

**Warnings**: takes place before Xanxus acquires Gola Mosca. Blood and gore warning (depending on how imaginative you are).

**Pairing**: BelOC

* * *

><p>He was doing it again.<p>

The blond teen is squeezed into the hospital bed, pressed up against the brunette Italian he's been roommates with for a few days now. He's warm, as he wanted to be originally and also because this is becoming a big habit. He crawled in behind her after the nurse did his normal rounds. They had to take a blood sample from her for whatever reason.

But he knows it wasn't good.

Belphegor squeezes Aria closer to his body, frowning. He's acting the same as a child might when they've been put in a timeout and were done throwing a tantrum. He didn't like being here, that much is obvious. He just wants to take his toy and fly back to the Varia castle where they both belong, and then he would hire Lussuria and the best Sun Flame users to find out a way to heal Aria from the unstoppable growth of cells going on within her bones.

But what he wants more than that, at this point, is just for her to look at him with recognition.

"You're mine," he mumbles in his crazed tone, running his thumb over the back of her hand. "You're The Prince's toy…"

And he needs some way to claim her, to show the world that she belongs to him. This girl is _his_ toy. He would need something permanent. The only thing he knows of that's permanent, that he can do right now, is put a scar on her skin. Produce a flaw that only she would know how it was put there—that it was him. And every time she touched it, she would know… that Prince the Ripper had left his mark. And she would think of him.

But most of all, she would _remember_ him.

Prince the Ripper takes out a scalpel. He puts it up near the corner of the old Hitman's jaw. It would be fast. She would wake up, of course, and perhaps get a small infection… but it was worth it. And so he lightly presses the blade against the soft skin where her jaw meets her neck. And he presses it down a little, just enough to start letting blood grow along the metal.

Surprisingly, it doesn't wake her up. He presses harder, and still there is no response. He takes the blade away, and cuts off some of his bandages—he managed to open up a few more cuts while she was asleep last night—and then puts it on her newly-made wound.

But this isn't enough. He not only wants her to remember him, but he needs to produce some sort of… bond—something that will always link them together.

Prince the Ripper licks the blade, letting the calming taste of metal soak into his mouth. When it's clean, he presses the blade up under his own jaw and makes a small cut. He shivers as he feels the warm metal bite him. He doesn't look at the scalpel as he cleans it by licking the metal. He has to focus hard to make sure he doesn't feel this giddy feeling creep into his mind. He hides the weapon again, and presses some bandage to his new wound as well.

"Mmm, Belphegor… go back to your own bed," she mumbles with a drowsy tone. "This is too small for you and me—what did you do?"

Aria's hand immediately goes over his where the new wound is. Aria sits up, turning to the blond with shock as he looks up at her, not bothering to sit up from the bed like she did. He gives a weak smile as she looks at the blood on the bandage, shaking her head with almost some disbelief. She reaches for the button that calls a nurse, but the blond simply grabs her wrist and sits up, leaning close to her face with a bigger smile.

"That's going to leave a mark," he tells her. "Just like mine is. Ushishishi, you might not remember me from before, but now you'll remember me from now on for sure."

"You're just-… I loathe you," she snaps, trying to get off the bed. But he keeps a hold of her wrist and pulls her so that she lies down on the bed, and he pins her other wrist to the bed as he lowers his face just above hers. She thinks she sees gray hues looking down at her.

"I want you to remember me…" he murmurs. "Do you know how annoying it is to wait like this? It's making me impatient. They say that you can't cure cancer. Well… if you can't remember me and you're going to die anyway, why should the Prince have to put up with his toy slowly breaking? Why can't I just discard you before?"

"Wait… what?"

Of course the relationship they had before now was not even that good. But to have her remember him would be ideal so he could mend things and then when she was cured of her cancer, they could go out to eat afterwards as if it was some dreadful nightmare she had while in a coma. The one time he claims a toy shouldn't be a time where there's no doubt he'd lose his toy. He wants there to be doubt. He wants to find a way out of it. But there's obviously no way out of it. She's doomed.

Prince the Ripper presses the scalpel against the old Hitman's neck, on the other side of her jaw that remains unwounded. He tilts his head one degree too far to where it starts to fill the female with dread. She doesn't move, hoping that this will pass.

"I'll make it quick and painless," he purrs, running his nose along her cheek while breathing inward. "I'll be considerate only for my toy."

"Wait, Belphegor, hold on!" Aria says quickly. Of course she has one free hand, but she's afraid if she even flinches it'll cause a deep cut to be put into her neck sooner rather than later. "You don't have to! There's no reason for you to kill me, I mean I'm still me! I'm trying to remember, trust me! It's not easy to just forget your whole life, it isn't! I'm trying, and you just need to give me time. You need to be patient is all! So just…"

Her begging seems to be working on The Prince. He's frowning now, having lifted his body so he's not hovering so closely over Aria's body. Her heart was fluttering as she no longer feels the edge of the blade pressed against her vulnerable neck. She wiggles her wrist under his hand to where he actually loosens his grip. She entwines their fingers together, pursing her lips and looking up at the blond with some worry.

This is the most she's thought in order to keep from getting killed in a long time.

"Belphegor…" she mutters. "You're trying so hard and being so patient for my memories to come. That tells me that you were… you must've been important in my life." _Important because you killed my parents_. "I don't show it, but… I'm happy you come visit me so often, and talk to me about what I was like. It makes me feel like I'm not forgotten. And that's something I've grown used to."

A playful grin comes onto the blonde's face, and that's when the brunette knows that Prince the Ripper is gone. She gives a hesitant smile back, and then The Prince points out, "You're saying you're falling in love with me, aren't you?"

Her frown instantly falls as she snaps, "Alright, I wouldn't go as far as saying that. I'd say that I've grown fond of you. Does that suffice for your royal highness?"

She would say whatever she has to in order to keep from being killed.

In response to her inquiry, the blond simple giggles and actually leans down to lightly bite the hospital patient's lower lip, tugging a bit and letting her lip naturally slip from his teeth's grip. She would admit she much prefers this side of Belphegor over Prince the Ripper. This is one of the only reasons she's allowing this behavior from him, in case a struggle or burst of anger might bring out that blood lusting side of him out into the open.

Apparently, she didn't enjoy that little act, as Belphegor so analytically notes. He tilts his head, pressing the blade of the scalpel up against her neck again but not at all in the threatening way he just had few moments prior. He giggles when she tenses up.

"Why should I harm you when you're finally doing what I want my toy to do when I play with it? Don't get so scared. It makes me lose interest. Ushishishi~"

The knife-lover leans down and presses his lips against hers forcefully. She grabs a handful of his blond locks, but surprisingly she isn't trying to tear him away. She lets him do as he pleases, but doing this _one_ thing to show she doesn't mind makes him groan against her lips to where it's obvious Belphegor wants to laugh in triumph.

He pulls away, now pecking her neck. When the brunette no longer feels the scalpel pressing against her neck, she sticks a needle into The Prince's arm and injects a liquid. He rears back, holding his arm and yanking out the needle. He looks from it, and down to the girl he stares up at him with no comprehensible emotion in those ugly brown eyes of hers.

"What did you… put in this?" Belphegor asks sitting back so he's no longer in Aria's reach.

She sits up as stares at him blankly as she responds, "You're not the only one who can steal and threaten people. I'm tired of being considered your toy. You say you want me to remember, but why would I want to when you treat me like this? If you want someone to care for you, you treat them as equals and _not_ your possessions. It's common sense, Belphegor. So when you wake up, I won't be around to entertain you anymore."

Aria stands up. Belphegor's nostrils flare out in angry panic. He orders her to stop as she heads into the bathroom where she already has a change of clothes that Belphegor doesn't know about. He reaches out, trying to get to the foot of the bed but instead falls face-first into the sheets. Grinding his teeth, he tries sitting up but it's to no avail. He's starting to feel light-headed. He pushes his head to look up, trying to see Aria through his blond bangs which suddenly won't allow him to see.

"I-I'm going to find you…" he says, trying to move. He tries to focus, his vision starting to blur as he starts to slur, "And when I do… I-I won't be so k-kind to you…"

She isn't even paying attention.

"Aria!" Belphegor hollers at her. She stops upon hearing her name. It's one of the few times she's heard it from him, and it made her want to turn around and… do something _nice_. She sighs and says, "It's too late to treat me like I'm not your toy."

The blond manages to roll off the bed, but he falls none-too-gracefully to the solid floor. He grunts, and looks up in time to see Aria pulling her hospital gown out from underneath a shirt. Somehow she managed to get her pants on. She sets her boots down, and steps on Belphegor's hand to where he lets go of the scalpel. He growls angrily.

Prince the Ripper is losing.

When the blade is kicked out of reach, Aria leans down and puts Belphegor's head on her lap. He looks up at her, and she looks down at him with that void look. It's that one he hates, where she doesn't seem to recognize him. He grinds his teeth in his anger, but she suddenly starts running her fingers through his hair and she shakes her head. He reaches up and grabs a handful of her shirt.

"Aria… don't leave," he demands. "If you leave… you'll… regret it. Just… wait for me to wake up…"

She makes no motion to leave. Belphegor's nostrils flare out again as he barely manages to turn onto his side and nuzzle his face into her stomach. The medicine's effect works its magic and knocks Belphegor right out of consciousness. When he's out, Aria manages to move him into his bed—with great difficulty—and make it look like he's sleeping. She manages to sneak out easily enough.

It would be a while before she would be found by Prince the Ripper again. And it wouldn't be a pretty sight.

* * *

><p>Sorry this was a short chapter guys. But I think it's okay because of what I had happen in this update. Hopefully soon I get more time to update and finish this series since I'm out of work and school on Friday. I'll have the whole summer-considering I don't get distracted as I have been!<p>

Please, I need constructive criticism. But no flaming because it _does_ _**nothing**_. I'll need at least _**THREE**_ reviews before I can update again. I don't remember my limit the last time... oh well.

(Response to one review: don't worry guys! I'm AIMING for this series to be sad and depressing! So I'm doing something right!)


	9. Angry

**Disclaimer**: Katekyo Hitman REBORN! was created by Akira Amano.

**Claimer**: I own the plot, OCs. Nothing more, nothing less.

**Warnings**: takes place after the Ring Battle and TYL. Byakuran _might_ be OOC depending on how die-had Bya-fan you are. The ending might anger some of you.

**Pairing**: BelOC

* * *

><p>Being ditched and left in a hospital is not exactly a very good feeling.<p>

Upon waking up, Prince the Ripper rears up from his bed. His mind feels groggy, and he whips around to see that there's an empty bed in the same room. Pure anger causes fireworks in his vision, making him see red. Prince the Ripper's nostrils flare as he stumbles out of bed, finding the scalpel that had been kicked out of his grasp earlier. Upon standing up, the door opens to reveal the black-haired nurse that Aria conversed with when he came around a few times.

"No longer sleeping, I see," he says, heading towards the chart for the blond.

He didn't get there.

Prince the Ripper throws the scalpel with perfect precision, and it stabs into the back of the nurse's neck. He charges at the man before he can truly react. He takes the doctor's tool out of the back of his neck, and slits his throat. Prince the Ripper watches with an angry and fed up grin on his face as the nurse falls to the ground, blood seeping onto the cold floor of his hospital room.

He feels much better already.

[][][][][]

Belphegor made it back to Varia mansion without having to deal with anyone finding a dead nurse in his hospital room. He used an alias to be there in the first place—easy enough when in Varia, an elite group amongst the _mafia_—and they didn't even need to cover up the story. Of course Belphegor would have to lay low for a bit, but he has no need to leave the castle anyway.

Xanxus is furious with him, so needless to say he feels like he shouldn't grace Prince the Ripper with something fun to do like an assignment. It hardly matters, since Belphegor has much more "important" things on his mind.

There's the fact he must locate his favorite toy, which he lost.

The blond stalks along the halls of the castle, a natural smile on his face as he's balancing a silver knife on his pointer finger. This is the first day he has that's actually free and not filled with paperwork he had to do himself to report in on how long he'd been out in the hospital, why, and his error in killing a no-good nurse. He tried to convince the white-haired strategy captain to do it for him, but all that got was yelling in his face.

Belphegor manages to make it to a secluded room, compared to the other Varia members. It's near the back of the castle where others tend not to venture often. He knocks on the door and waits. It takes longer than he'd like, but eventually the door is opened by almost supernatural means to reveal a black-clad baby floating in the air.

"Mu… what do you want?" Mammon questions as he leaves his room, the door somehow closing behind him. It isn't often he's paid a visit by Prince the Ripper.

"Ushishishi, you should sound happier when a prince comes to grace you with his presence!" Belphegor points out. That earns no response, so he knows it's time to get back down to business. "That lackey I was paired up with during my last mission before the Ring Battle…"

"What about her? From what I recall, that's the first almost-casualty we had in a while, and then she lost her memories before being shot. What of it?"

"She escaped the hospital and I want you to find her."

"It'll cost you."

"Why you little…" Belphegor takes out a few knives, pointing one at the Mist Arcobaleno—who is unfazed as far as he knows. "I'll pay you by letting you have your life!"

"I refuse to do this work then."

"… Then how much do you want?"

"I want half of your paycheck."

"Feh! You're a little brat," Belphegor insults, frowning deeply. The two Varia members "stare" at each other before he finally agrees. Mammon "opens" his door again and says, "You'll have to wait until the end of the day."

And waiting is exactly what the blond did. He managed to distract himself by watching some television—which holds no particular interest, but has to for today—or by practicing with his knives by flinging them at random lower membered Varia. They never often say anything—except the particularly hot-headed guys—since he's of a higher ranking and they could possibly get their throats slit.

It's not like Prince the Ripper hasn't done that a few times. Getting scolded doesn't stop him.

Belphegor takes his leisurely time getting back to Viper's room. He doesn't even get the chance to knock before the baby opens the door and snaps, "I need more time. You'll have to wait longer than I thought. I don't know when I'll find her, but it'll happen eventually."

Before Belphegor could retaliate, the door slams in his face.

He stands there for a few moments, contemplating over just finding a way to bust down the door and find out exactly what Mammon is doing before carving off those stupid little purple triangles on his cheeks for slamming a door in The Prince's face AND for taking so long to find Aria now.

The blond leaves either way. He finds himself going to one of the file rooms where, of course, the files are kept. He goes into one room that holds everything beginning with the letter B. In order to distract himself he had a sudden revelation that sent him here. He takes about an hour finding out the "system" to the haphazard organization—he would have to find a sheep amongst the Varia to sort this crap out.

_Aria Benedetta_

There's the normal amount of paperwork in her file. He has no interest in looking too in-depth. He would have to save that for another time. But what he does find out is what room she was given here at Varia Castle. And he finds out that they haven't cleared out her room yet because they haven't found someone to replace her. It's harder than one would think, actually.

After all, they need to hold some tests and competitions and such to decide from even lower ranked members on who gets a promotion. It would take a while, despite the fact she'd been at the hospital for a while, too. Belphegor places the file somewhere he knows he'll find it quicker than he could breathe and heads out.

It takes twenty minutes to find out where her room is. Despite living at the castle, he doesn't explore much because of his rather lazy attitude. It took a few minutes to wander a few halls and find out the system that rooms were sorted, but of course—being the genius he is—it doesn't take long to understand where every room will be and at what turn. He finds Aria's room a while afterwards because of his slow pace.

Upon finding the door to her living quarters, he stands there for a bit before leaving. He would come back tomorrow, because now he's tired and wants to sleep after wasting his whole day waiting on Mammon.

And so he was back at the same spot the next day. He stood, staring at the plain wooden door for a minute before going inside.

What are inside are a bed, a dresser, a closet, a bathroom, a mirror, and a window. On one of the walls there are guns on display—all varying in shape because they all look rather odd, which should be expected of the old gunman. He finds himself grinning, wondering what she would do if she found out he got into her room. He takes a gun, and chuckles as he wonders what his toy would do if she ever caught him messing with her property.

But he quickly puts it back, losing interest. He glances at the bed, which is still unmade. He checks under the pillow to find a simple knife. He pockets it for future reference when Mammon did manage to find the brunette. Maybe if he showed her the knife, it would jog some of her memory.

But the frown is back. He looks in the bathroom, finding Aria's shampoo and conditioner along with some extremely dried-out soap. He opens the shampoo and takes a sniff. It smelled a lot like her when he first kissed her at the aquarium, but… of course it's different. He crinkles his nose and throws the bottle in the trash with disgust. He goes back into the room, starting to go through her things.

He finds a bag of cherry suckers. He takes one and sticks it into his mouth. He chuckles again, wondering how exactly he would word his tell-tale of going through Aria's stuff when he confronted her. He leaves a mess as well so it might somehow further annoy her.

And then comes the closet.

It's a walk-in closet, separated from the closet in the next room by a somewhat flimsy wall. He glances around, and turns on the light. There are a lot of incredibly plain clothes inside, as is expected of a rather plain girl. Although in one corner there's some more fun stuff—it makes sense since she had something nice to wear when she dragged him to that club that one time.

Prince the Ripper picks one shirt that closely resembles what she first wore when they met. He stares at the shirt for a moment. Taking a chance to glance into the room and make sure no one's there—why would someone be there, he has no idea—and then goes back into the closet to stare at the shirt. He takes it off the hanger and runs the fabric through his fingers.

With shame, he brings it up to his nose and actually smells Aria's scent. She must've used the shirt once, and hadn't had a need to wash it. A sudden surge of anger starts to blossom in his chest as he remembers the slight pain he received when she stabbed that needle into his arm in the hospital. He takes out a knife and starts to shred the shirt into stripes, imaging the brunette wearing it.

He could almost hear her screams, her begging him to stop. The red dots of fury lets him pretend that it's her blood he's "seeing" coming from the cuts in the shirt. The remains are little bits of cloth left on the floor of the closet by the time he realizes that he's starting to calm down. And he's aware that he was laughing because his laughter was now dying down into giggles.

But his little shirt-murder-spree has ended. And he doesn't feel any better. So the frown comes back.

Belphegor stares down at the ribbons and bits of cloth on the floor. He reaches up and takes another shirt. It's a slightly large white button-up with rolled up sleeves. Apparently she wore this once, too, since this section he got this shirt from seems to be where she puts her once-used clothes. He comes out into the room, sitting on the bed and staring at the shirt.

How is it that he can feel such anger while just staring at this? He hasn't felt these different sorts of anger before.

He's angry she betrayed him, which leads to him being angry she drugged him. He's angry she fled. He's angry she disobeyed him, The Prince. He's angry that someone got the better of him. He's angry that she doesn't remember him. He's angry that she's sick. He's angry that she can't stay and be his toy, apparently.

If only she was wearing this shirt, in front of him. Then he could wring that neck of hers.

He would have to replace the shirt he ripped to shreds. He has nothing better to do.

Belphegor leaves the shirt on the bed, and actually cleans up the mess he made. He leaves the castle, going into town to start searching for a shirt similar to the one he ruined. Aria didn't know it, but he had gained some sudden memories of a whole ten years he's never experienced that night he re-opened some of his cuts. So he knew that his toy wouldn't last, and it made him angry now that she's away.

Honestly, anyone would be angry to lose one of their favorite toys.

"Psst."

Someone was trying to get The Prince's attention. He stops walking, turning to see that the noise came from down an alley. Belphegor tilts his head, caressing some knives in his hands. He thinks he sees… a large wing at the end of the alley. His curiosity gets the better of him and he goes into the "hallway" of the city. When he reaches the end, a familiar white-haired and tall man is standing there with a friendly smile, lavender eyes analyzing him.

"Just the one I'm looking for."

"Byakuran…" Belphegor mutters, gripping his knives.

"Oh, don't worry. I'm not here to fight. Let's say that… I'm on a mission to do some good. I helped Vongola, so why not help you out in the process? I've got a proposition for you…"

* * *

><p>Alright guys. I updated.<p>

I SINCERELY apologize that this chapter was such... a filler. But it's actually important-well, mostly the ending. The twist MIGHT get explained in the next chapter, but I can't promise anything. And I'm not sure you guys will even LIKE the twist I have planned. It's late at night, and it just made sense to me. This series, after all, is coming to a close end and I don't want it to be too... dreadfully depressing.

I'll need _**THREE**_ reviews before I can allow myself to update again. What I _**REALLY**_ need is criticism on whether or not the ending was a good idea. Depending on what I get, I might re-write this whole chapter and try to figure out a new plot that leads to a new ending.


	10. Freetime

**Disclaimer**: Katekyo Hitman REBORN! was created by Akira Amano.

**Claimer**: I own the plot, OCs. Nothing more, nothing less.

**Warnings**: takes place after the Ring Battle and TYL. Byakuran _might_ be OOC depending on how die-had Bya-fan you are.

**Pairing**: BelOC

* * *

><p>Belphegor helped Byakuran in some way. He doesn't know how he did, but he did and he doesn't like it.<p>

He's lying down on the bed in his room, thinking about the events after he vented his anger on Aria's shirt, and then ended up meeting the white-haired dictator of a now non-existent future.

"_I'm not helping you with anything." Belphegor intended to leave it at that, but it would seem Byakuran had some other ideas._

"_It's not hard to keep tabs on someone like you," Byakuran says, settling a hand on Belphegor's shoulder. The blond scowls, taking out a knife and trying to cut the white-haired man but he only slices air. "Touchy touchy, aren't we? I'm just trying to help you out. I mean… you __do__ need help with that roommate of yours in the hospital, right?"_

_That stops The Prince from walking away. He hears a chuckle behind him. It makes him angry, knowing he's playing right into what the lavender-eyed man wants, but… if he has the nerve to mention his toy, then he must intend to do something about finding her._

_He thinks he smells some sort of sweet aroma when the taller man moves forward, practically hovering over his shoulder as he says, "If you tell me the story of your childhood then I can try fixing her for you."_

_The blond turns around, looking up at Byakuran who's smirking down at him. This was really all the man wanted? For once he might not mind doing what the future Dictator of Nothing wants. So, without a second thought, he lets Byakuran know the "tragic" story of his childhood with Rasiel and having to kill his family_.

But now that it's been about a year ago and no one came back to him with anything, so he's greatly regretting giving Byakuran what he wanted. He has no idea if that man had done something to his homeland, or maybe if it has something to do with that future that's no more where he had to go up against his own brother for a second time. It just reminds him of his failure to be the one to kill his own idiot-headed brother.

And lately it's been wearing him down that he's angry all the time. So he sleeps another day away.

[][][][][]

Truthfully, the blond ended up spending another two days in his room before wandering out because of boredom and his inability to sleep anymore. He goes back to the filing room and within a few seconds grabs Aria's folder and is leaving the room. It was still in the same place after a year, and no one's been able to take her place after a year either. He nonchalantly gets back to the door of her room, and goes in, locking himself inside. He sits on her bed where the white button-up is still strewn out. It almost looks dusty.

He glances at it with contempt.

But he starts looking over her file, due to all the boredom; it presents him with plenty of free time. And surprisingly, he makes some rather incredibly discoveries.

He finds out where she was born, when she was born, her blood type—he would enjoy that later—and the orphanage where she grew up. Because surprisingly, the next thing he finds in her file is the fact that Varia was able to discern that her parents were the murders he needed to pull off to complete his initiation into the Hitman assassination group.

Prince the Ripper killed Aria's parents.

He feels the corner of his mouth twitch upwards because it comes crashing down on him that there's been a reason why the brunette pulled the trigger in his face that night after they left the club.

It's in his personality to reject the idea that Aria really didn't like him. He's royalty so it means that she _had_ to like him—to slowly fall in love with The Prince—and yet this whole time she'd been harboring this indescribable hate for him due to the fact he killed her parents. She let out her coolly hidden lie in that one moment of weakness when she forgot she put a blank in her gun, fully intended on blowing his brains out.

And that idea of betrayal hurts. It's to the point that he sees red again.

A series of knives snap into his hands. He hardly knows what he's doing as a large, manic grin grows to full lengths on his face and he starts laughing. He goes into the closet, fully intent on making many victims out of the harmless clothes hanging inside so he can imagine he's cutting up the girl who's meant to wear them.

It's surprisingly easy to imagine her body in the shirts he tears up within her closet. It's surprisingly easy to remember her voice after a year, especially while imagining it screaming at him to stop hurting her. It's surprisingly easy to know the feel of her skin, especially trying to think about how it would feel while coated in thick red blood. It's alarmingly easy to imagine himself gripping her thighs and pulling open her legs.

His mind goes wild.

When he's done in the closet, he goes back into the room while kicking some cloth-ribbons out of the way as well.

He hasn't run into a shortage of knives as he throws a few into the television screen. He manages to yank out the drawers from wherever he possibly can, and then he starts stabbing into the bed where the brunette used to sleep. It's easier to "see" himself mangling her body while he does that.

Prince the Ripper continues doing this for a few hours, further ruining things that are already done and over with in his temper tantrum. When he finally does come through, he's lying on the mangled remains of her bed with a few springs jamming into his legs and stomach. His laughing has stopped, and he's looking around. The place looks like some wild wolves might've been let loose in the room.

It smells of dust. It doesn't smell like the brunette anymore.

He continues looking around; assessing the damage he's done. He looks at some of the ribbons of cloth strewn on the bed and runs his hands through some, watching as they fall down to the "mattress." He gets up and slowly walks around the room, before going into the closet. For some reason, it would seem he left one shirt completely unharmed in his insanity. He takes it from the hanger.

He looks it over. It's gray, and rather fuzzy. It's a long sleeve, and the torso is rather long, and it's got a V-neck. He heaves a sigh, taking in the scent and it thankfully smells just like Aria, unlike her shampoo which is probably still lying in the trash in the bathroom. He puts it back on the hanger and leaves the room, leaving Aria's file on her "bed."

[][][][][]

The blonde is back out on the town. He didn't tell Xanxus what he had done so he's using his own paycheck to pay for the things he destroyed. He told one of the lower Varia members to clean up the mess he made and get him a list of what he would need. He's already found most of the stuff that belong in Aria's room, and now he's getting the last of everything.

And he thinks he sees a head of white hair.

Prince the Ripper rears forward, chasing after what he thinks he saw. And since he's running, that's how he knows that he's really chasing Byakuran. He ends up right back in the alley where he met the lavender-eyed man and, once again, the man is at the end. Prince the Ripper creeps forward, taking out a few knives as he grins and chuckles, tilting his head as he approaches the other.

"Ushishishi, either you're here to tell me where my toy is, or you came here to die."

This is Byakuran's turn to chuckle as he answers, "I never told you I'd make her easy to find. I guess she just doesn't want to be found by you."

Belphegor stares at Byakuran. The man waves a goodbye in a rather cheery fashion and then leaves.

That sense of betrayal is creeping back up. It's too bad, though, that the blonde has grown rather tired of it and feeling so angry all the time. Of course it doesn't mean he's done, but perhaps he can move it to another time. Perhaps his sense of feeling like she's a traitor was misplaced…

Just this one time he might admit that she had some legit reasons to hate him. Of course he doesn't understand why she would, but he would give this one to her this one time.

Belphegor goes back to Varia Castle, not at all sure what to do with himself. Byakuran had sort of tricked him. He had told that marshmallow-lover about his childhood, and now he has no idea if he actually tried to fix his toy or not. Then there was the fact that he never told him where Aria is in the first place. That was the main reason he wanted to hear anything Byakuran had to say in the first place. He had to serve some justice on that girl before he would be happy again.

Justice that would be provided by some silver-toothed friends of his.

Upon entering the castle, Mammon comes from around a corner. Belphegor tilts his head, wondering what could possibly be told him now. The baby had demanded half of his paycheck for every month he isn't able to find Aria. And honestly, that little idiot has been taking his money for far too long.

"If you've come to tell me that you need more money, now's not the time otherwise I must just carve off your ears so you can fit that hat better over that large baby-head of yours," Belphegor threatens.

"Have you ever gone near the Fiume Panaro in a town named Arginelli? It's a somewhat small and quaint neighborhood. I think you'd find it interesting."

* * *

><p>So as it turns out I finally got the third review! So that meant update! Surprisingly, I already had it finished.<p>

Unfortunately, the series is coming to an end. The next chapter is the _**last**_ chapter to this sequel. I'm not asking for a certain amount of reviews to update, just know that at some point... I'll submit the last chapter when I have the time.

I really want to thank all of you readers, though! I'm glad that some of you took up time from your day to write reviews! It's most appreciated to where you guys just don't know how much it means to me! I hope I don't let you down with the last chapter!


	11. You Remembered me in the End

**Disclaimer**: Katekyo Hitman REBORN! was created by Akira Amano.

**Claimer**: I own the plot, OCs. Nothing more, nothing less.

**Warnings**: takes place after the Ring Battle and TYL. Byakuran _might_ be OOC depending on how die-had Bya-fan you are. The ending might anger some of you.

**Pairing**: BelOC

* * *

><p>Arginelli really is a quaint sort of neighborhood.<p>

The Prince is currently riding a new 2013 Mercedes Benz, where the driver is pulling up into the secluded Italian neighborhood of some nice houses almost hugging each other with how close they are. Eyes are looking through blond bangs at almost each passing house. Most of them are made out of a cream-colored stone also being almost three stories high, but looking rather thin. Almost all of the house's windows have a little windowsill filled with pots of flowers, giving the neighborhood a warm feel to it.

He didn't care about that. All he can wonder is how in the world his toy managed to get a house here.

The car pulls to a stop in front of a house. Unlike the others it's two stories high and a bit wider. The small front yard—if it could really be called that—has a black-railed fence and the grass is overgrown. Some weeds have begun to grow up and around the fence. The cracks in the sidewalk are being further pushed apart by newly-grown grass. The flowers on the windowsill are long dead, and the house is in general disrepair.

The blond simply jumps over the small fence. He waves to the driver as a signal for him to wait, and then he walks over to the door. After giving a brief look-around to make sure no one is outside to see him, Prince the Ripper picks the lock after a few moments and opens the door. It's completely silent as it swings open, which is surprising considering how little care has been put into the house, and he closes it behind him soundlessly.

What he first encounters is a hallway, and at the end it seems to take a turn to the left where it's darker which might suggest stairs going up to the second floor. Otherwise there are doors and doorways along the hall.

Prince the Ripper turns to his left, which reveals a living room which is rather spacious and used. There's a somewhat small television with two two-cushioned couches and its hardwood flooring. Seeing no one there, Belphegor looks at the room to the right of the front door and it's just a closet with a few jackets. A few of the jackets look rather large.

But one catches his eye.

Prince the Ripper takes a gray sweater off of the hanger. He brings it to his nose, not daring to breathe when he caught sight of the sweater in the first place, and then he brings it to his nose. An oh-so-familiar scent floats down his nose and it seems to make the ugly beast called Anger rear its ungodly muzzle. Prince the Ripper takes a few calming breathes to keep himself in check as her scent continues to flood his senses.

He checks the next room beside the living room and it seems to be an office. A male's shoes sit beside the doorway on the inside of the office, and the place looks pretty tidy. There's the usual desk and chair with two bookshelves to one wall, and a window overlooking the next house's wall. It's not at all a great view, but it still lets some light in. There's a closed laptop on the desk with a small pile of papers next to it, upside down.

Belphegor scoffs, not at all happy to know that another man lives here. He goes to the next room beside the closet and realizes it's a bathroom. It's rather small with just a toilet and sink, the general color scheme just being white. He quietly goes to the door beside the office, and opening it he finds a small bedroom.

It's obviously for the male that lives here. There's a bed in the corner, a dresser with a mirror, a chair beside the nightstand which is beside the bed, and there are a few clothes strewn out on the sheets. The room smells heavily of what seems like wine and cologne. It makes the blond want to gag, so he quickly and quietly shuts the door.

The last room to the right is a kitchen. It looks over a pretty small backyard. Along that wall are a counter, a dishwasher, and the sink. Beside it sits the oven with the stove over it, and there are cupboards above as well with a pantry in the corner. It's a cramped space, but with the overpowering color of light yellow and tan it looks just a little more spacious.

Coming out of the kitchen, Belphegor faces the stairs. He pokes his head around the corner. He doesn't see anything at the top except a white wall. He's as quiet as he can possibly be as he goes upstairs, skipping a few steps. As soon as he hits a creaking in one of them, he skips the step and in no time he reaches the top.

In just that short amount of time, Prince the Ripper's face had grown a grin. His heart beat had sped up, and the familiar scent he smelled on the sweater downstairs is almost just as overpowering when he reaches the top. He looks to his left to see a door left ajar and revealing an empty room with a few boxes. Beside that room is a bathroom where he can see a shower. Prince the Ripper turns to his right and sees a closed door, which he assumes to be the room he had been meaning to reach the entire time he got into the car to get to this neighborhood in the first place.

Belphegor is quiet, once again, as he holds his breath, making his way to the door. A few knives slip out of his sleeves to settle comfortably between his fingers, the cold metal a welcomed familiar feeling. He puts his hand on the brass-colored doorknob, taking a calming breath so that he wouldn't start laughing prematurely. Clenching his teeth, the blond opens the door.

In the middle of the room, up against the far wall, sits the bed with a window. To the left in the corner is a closet and nightstand, and then there's a small dresser and a bookshelf. Above the small dresser is an outline of what must have been a mirror, long ago placed there. On the left are a taller dresser and a tall light, not at all turned on. But the bed is occupied.

Belphegor found his toy. He sincerely wishes he hadn't.

Aria is sitting up, propped into doing so with many pillows behind her as she leans into them heavily. She barely looks like she can sit up on her own without falling over to the side, but she seems to somehow manage.

The brunette's hair is pulled up into a messy bun, lying low and on her neck. Brown eyes look up to Belphegor. They look clouded, and what makes it worse is that she has extremely dark bags under her eyes. Her skin is pale, having lost its darker tan color. Said skin even looks a little saggy, making it apparent that she's lost weight she needs. If that didn't hint at the loss of weight, her skinny arms and sallow cheeks do.

Aria looks fragile, Belphegor notes, as if just holding her arm a little too tightly might break her bone. The two stare at each other for a few moments, before Belphegor's grin returns and looks rather strained. Silver knives slip back into black sleeves as The Prince walks over, pulling up the chair beside the light and sitting down on Aria's bedside as he tilts his head.

His grin looking strained isn't lost on Aria at all as she continues to stare at Belphegor.

"I thought he was going to make you better," Belphegor says with a rueful tone to his voice.

Slight recognition comes into those clouded brown eyes as she inquires, "The white-haired man?" Belphegor nods so Aria continues. "He told me… that I have two weeks at most. He said I have one week to decide if I want to live or not… and that the last week would be the one that mattered the most. It's odd, though… I wasn't even awake most of the time he was helping me…"

Her voice sounded weak. The blond doesn't know if she's talking normally or just doesn't have the energy, but it sounds like she's whispering. She sounds raspy and hoarse, like talking takes out a lot of energy. Even so, she somehow doesn't exactly falter as she stares at the blond.

It's probably for the best she wasn't awake when Byakuran helped her, Belphegor decides, since Byakuran was doing some… future-like things. He knew from his memories coming back from a ten-year-future that no longer exists that she doesn't know who Byakuran is… because she doesn't live that long.

An almost relieved grin comes onto the blonde's face. He sets his chin onto his palm, his elbow so very near Aria's hand. He stares at her, feeling rather accomplished to know that he managed to catch the attention of Byakuran, in a good way, to where he fixed his favorite toy. What more could the blonde ask for now?

"It's too bad I won't last even two weeks…" she whispers.

_Wait, what_…?

"I don't have any reason to live anymore. After all, you killed my parents… it was for your initiation into Varia," Aria says weakly.

Prince the Ripper remains silent, staring at the perhaps diseased brunette. She reaches up slowly and pokes his nose, making his nostrils flare. He knew this already after looking into her files. He takes her skinny hand, setting it back down on the bed. He lets his thumb roll over her somewhat cold skin, bringing out another strained grin although he's nothing but happy.

"Ushishishi, so you've gotten your memories back!" She stares at him with a frown, making it apparent that she's still not happy. Belphegor frowns as he heaves a sigh and says, "How was I supposed to know it would affect me in the future like this?"

She honestly can't hold it against him—he's royalty!

"Even if my parents were dead or not, I'd still get cancer. But… if you hadn't killed them, I would at least be surrounded by the ones I love." What makes it worse is that she doesn't sound like she's accusing him. She just sounds like she's pointing out a fact.

"You're _my_ toy, and as your owner I'm reason enough to survive, especially since you remember me! I'm your _Prince_!" Belphegor shouts at her.

He didn't want to hear something like this. He was here now! Didn't that matter at all?! He could feel the ugly face of his anger start to rear its hideous face again. He didn't want it to bubble into existence right now, especially when Benedetta is so weak and unable to fight for herself. It wouldn't be fair! The whole situation is nowhere near fair at all. Surely she must realize how stupid she's being! He's showing special attention to a peasant! She should be grateful!

"Belphegor… to an extent, I do love you. But there's the undeniable fact that you're also Prince the Ripper… and that's someone who I resent with all of my old being—seeing as this one is currently dwindled… Sometimes I still wish that I hadn't put a blank in that gun that I shot at you after that night at the club…"

Belphegor thought with Aria's memories returning, it would be a grand reunion. That's not the case.

And he can't take it anymore.

Prince the Ripper's movements are fast. He leaps onto the bed and grabs a hold of the old gunman's neck, squeezing her airway shut rather easily. A cold silver knife, blade pointing down, settles comfortably in his hand as he rears his arm high up in the air, ready to strike it down with a god's fury on the fragile girl on the bed. He was seeing red. He didn't care to make her suffer like he so wanted to originally. There's so little life in her body, and now all he wants is to just snuff it out as quickly as possible so he won't have to hear such stupid insults.

She obviously can't come up with any better ones.

But he can't bring his arm down. He sees a faint smile on her face, staring at the weapon that's supposed to be her demise. His hand shakes, an almost appalled and disgusted realization dawning on him. He lets go of her neck, and instead places the knife where his hand originally was on her skin. He grins angrily in her face.

"I want nothing more than to make you suffer, peon. But you know what I noticed when I was going to end it so soon…?" He takes a dramatic pause while empty, ugly, brown eyes look up at him. "That's what you _want_, isn't it? You want your life to end sooner rather than later? Well you know what? Ushishishi, I'm not going to play into what _you_ want! Ushishishi, I realized I don't have to do anything! You'll make _yourself_ suffer!"

The knife's cold, nipping bite disappears from the old Hitman's neck. She watches the blonde as he stands up and turns around, heading toward the door.

"I think I'm happy I put in that blank on that night."

Belphegor slams the door behind him, ignoring that girls' last comment before leaving the house. He thought it would be okay if she remembered him in the end.

[][][][][]

The mundane need for survival trumps many other feelings or relationships people have. At most it's trivial during common life and lazy days. But for those who are on the brink of death, and can probably do something about their situation, it's exactly the thing that keeps them going—the very thing they want and crave.

Survival. It's a lovely inner drive put in the brain and has never been altered.

Belphegor never regrets having left the house. Why should he when he's royalty? They don't have regrets because they _always_ do as they please. But even so, there are many sleepless nights that are unexplainable, just as his sudden bouts of anger pop up when he sees certain things like extremely skinny brunettes.

He's wandering the city near Varia Castle after two days of not being able to sleep. There are dark bags under his eyes—completely unnoticeable due to his blonde locks that are starting to curl outwards. It's starting to become a big mess of golden straw, but he thinks it's a new style he possibly doesn't mind. He now lets one of the lower classmen cut his hair—some raven-haired girl he doesn't care to remember the name of. He knows she wears war paint on her face, possibly to hide her ugly features.

Belphegor stops on the bustling street where it seems to be a day for a French Market… in Italy, but it's a current trend, he would guess. His head rises a bit to see if he could find someplace to eat. Instead he sees a bright, happy, and smiling brunette with ugly brown eyes. She doesn't seem to notice him. Just as he thinks that thought, she turns directly at him, that toothy and happy smile staying on her face and never faltering as their gazes meet. It doesn't disappear like he thought it might.

But Aria disappears when someone cuts directly in front of Belphegor's vision.

She's probably as real as his memories of being a prince in his younger days, but because he believes his past to be real, he goes chasing a ghost.

* * *

><p><em>Translation of the end<em>: you can choose if you want Aria to actually be alive or not

Well, that's the end of this series, dear readers. I posted it sooner than I thought I would!

I sincerely want to thank those of you who took up time to write up reviews. You know who you are! It's made this experience of writing up this series definitely worth it! I give special thanks to the readers who read this series just because it was the sequel to "I'll Toy With You While I can." I really hope you guys enjoyed this ending, because in some twisted sort of way I really did like writing it up.

Take a bow everyone, because you were a major reason why I continued this series! I hope I didn't let you down!


	12. Epilogue One-shot

**Disclaimer**: Katekyo Hitman REBORN! was created by Akira Amano.

**Claimer**: I own the plot and OC. Nothing more, nothing less.

**Warnings**: insane Belphegor. One-shot might not make any real sense. No real plot. Not in any place in the main story line in Katekyo Hitman REBORN!

**Pairing**: BelOC

* * *

><p><strong>The Manipulator and Marionette<strong>

Was he dreaming again? It felt so real—he couldn't tell anymore. Sometimes insanity made a person lose touch with reality. It's not like he minded.

He has a precious toy. It's a puppet with strings. The prince had no idea how to work the thing, so he decided to take just a few simple classes—demand an old guy, more like it—on how to be a manipulator of the marionette. When he had the hang of how to move the limbs in a more realistic fashion, he had a new favorite toy.

How unfortunate for the marionette.

Boredom soon followed when the blond had become rather good at making the female marionette move so easily; as if a little person with funny jerky movements. He left it alone for the longest time—until it was put up in the attic in a box filled with other forgotten toys without his permission. It was usually hanging right beside his dresser, and it was gone one day.

The teenager went mad looking for it. Seeing the puppet hanging beside his dresser was such a normal sight, that when the little girl was gone it felt like something was forever out of place in his life. He needed to see that little face with the mud-colored eyes and the wavy brown hair with light tan hued skin and those plain clothes.

He'd taken to calling it Aria not too long after he got it.

"Aria, my favorite little toy, why don't you come on out? Ushishishi, you won't be happy if I find you!" he calls as he stalks through the attic.

A large manic grin plays with twitches on his face at the rage that would have been seen in hidden eyes since he'd spent all day looking around the castle. He kicks over a miniature grandfather clock and the glass face cracks, a shard of glass falling to the ground noisily.

"Ushishishi, where's my toy?!" Belphegor calls out a bit louder than he wanted to. His increasing anger was making it hard to control.

There's a soft rustle. Prince the Ripper rears his head to a corner where there are opened boxes he searched through already. But somehow a cross with strings had made a sound since it had appeared to have fallen out of the box. The blond stomps forward, grabbing the familiar wood and yanking it up violently a few times since the marionette at the end seems to be caught.

When he pulls it out, he realizes it's because the tip of an ax has been buried into the chest as he was pulling too hard. Belphegor is instantly careful, his body stiff and his grin decimated by a frown that formed on his face. He tries to be gently as he yanks the tip of the ax out, but it comes out with a slight crack as the wood moved closer together from the wound.

The prince mutters a few curses under his breath as he swiftly leaves the attic.

* * *

><p>A toy maker was able to help the blond with his toy's little predicament. It took a little longer than he wanted it to, but needless to say it was like his old favorite toy was back to normal. The cut in the shirt is barely noticeable, and looking under the shirt there's a misty substance—glue—that manages to somewhat make the stab from the ax look like a scar.<p>

Belphegor chuckles as he drops the marionette, letting the wooden girl be held up by the strings attached to the wooden cross. He twines his fingers in some of the strings and makes the girl come to life as he makes her look up at him, those lifeless brown eyes revealing gratitude—only in this crazed gaze of his—as she bows, groveling to royalty.

"You went through a lot," the puppet says. The blond chuckles in response as he shrugs and says, "It's my duty as your owner, ushishishi!"

He couldn't tell if he was making the voice or if it was just in his head.

The puppet stands up, looking up and Belphegor's instantly reminded of mud as per usual. Her head tilts as she says, "I was getting rather tired of hanging by your dresser. I thought it would be nice to have a change of scenery, but look where that got me. The hospital was no fun. I thought I couldn't be fixed."

The prince crouches down in front of the puppet, its head following his hair—what else could Aria look at?—as he tilts his own head and says, "Change scenery again and I'll break your limbs off. That would definitely be fun, ushishi~"

"I want an accessory. Think you could get me a red sucker and a gun?"

"Masters don't take orders from their toys! Toys do what their owners want! But I don't see how you wouldn't be more fun with a sucker and gun~"

* * *

><p>Had she never spoken to him before because she didn't like the way he handled her before? Either way, she was talking now. She didn't often say nice things, she seemed wary of his presence, and never said anything as she hung beside his dresser when he had to go on missions for his boss.<p>

But it happened again. He thought she seemed to sound and look rather unhappy.

"Ushishi, Aria, where are you~?" Belphegor sings as he searches around his room, being slow and enjoying the hide-and-seek game he's playing as he looks underneath the bed for the brunette marionette.

This is the fourth time he's looked as he moves over to the closet for a seventh time. His anger is bubbling up in the pit of his stomach again, his searching coming up fruitless. He felt the sting of betrayal eating his mind away as he stabs his third silver knife into his bed. The covers are shoved on the floor, completely disorderly from his four times of searching through them for his toy.

The gun and sucker were left on the nightstand. She always had one or the other with her.

He would search another two times before looking in the attic a total of twenty-seven times. He checked once more before starting to hunt through the castle.

Losing one of his things brings out the worst in Prince the Ripper. If someone thought his room was messy before his rampage, now they must have thought he lived in some sort of pig-sty.

Prince the Ripper had torn up his mattress and sheets as if someone had a swordfight with them. The mirrors in his room were broken, only a few shards along the framing still where they are. Drawers were torn out and thrown at the walls to leave dents and the drawers lying in multiple pieces. Patches of the carpet were cut out and litter the shower and bathtub—the bathtub being three quarters full of water. Wire strings act like unfinished spider webs, a few knives hanging from the ceiling on the wires as if the creator lazily decided not to make another connection.

After his tantrum, Prince the Ripper leaves the room to go into town.

* * *

><p>"I might end up happy I left."<p>

Belphegor's head rears to his left. He doesn't know how he heard the voice, but he did. He sees the words "USED TOYS" painted in blocky red letters at the top of a window. The place looked run down, but either way hidden eyes zone in right on the marionette hanging by the corner sitting in an antique and Victorian era chair—fashion from the United Kingdom or America, judging from the looks of the wood carvings and fabrics.

The blond storms into the shop, taking out a few knives as he sees a middle aged man reading a book behind a counter. He looks up when the bell on the door's handle had rang out, and was stock still in terror as Prince the Ripper came at him at a frightening speed and a terrifying aura about him with his morose grin out in the open. Belphegor grabs the man's collar, pulling him almost across the counter and putting a knife up against his neck as the man sputters.

"Why did you steal my toy?" he asks with a low and dangerous tone.

"S-Steal your-what are you t-talking about?" the man asks as his voice shakes, trying not to let his Adam's apple graze the tip of the silver knife against his neck. "Y-You came in here and g-gave it to me, d-don't you—"

"Don't bother telling me such useless lies!" Belphegor says with a laugh afterwards. "Give her back to me! Aria is mine; she's not something to be sold! She belongs to _royalty_!"

The man nods stiffly, making a hand motion that signaled the blond that he could do as he pleases. Belphegor lets go of the man, shoving him into his chair as the fearful male falls to the ground. He hitman goes up to the store window and gently untangles some strings attached to the wooden cross, giving him the ability to take his marionette from the window and away from prying, wanting eyes.

The prince was gone just as quickly as he came.

* * *

><p>"Belphegor? Aren't you a bit too old to be playing with puppets?" Mammon asks as he passes by the twenty-six year old blond.<p>

He doesn't get an answer. The Arcobaleno turns around as he watches the blond drag a puppet along the ground, the other old-looking one he cradles as he turns a corner where his room would be.

"Ushishishi! Shishi, ushishi, ushishishishi!"

He couldn't stop the laughing. The normally unused fire place in his room is now in use. The fire crackles as it eats away at clothes and there's the warm popping sound as wood is burned. Prince the Ripper continues to laugh as he runs his hands through his hair, moving blond locks out of his eyes to better see the fire.

"Ushishishi, I told you you'd regret getting a change of scenery again!" he continues to laugh.

"Is this a threat because I'm made out of wood?"

The blond turns around, blinking at the marionette sitting on his torn-up bed and propped up by a pile of remains of his sheets and pillows. He couldn't remember that he had grabbed another puppet. He couldn't figure out how his old toy has managed to "move" from being in the fireplace to sitting on his bed. He slowly moves forward, putting a hand on the marionette's small and wooden cheek.

"If I could have a moment to doubt you wanted to get rid of me, this would be it," the marionette tells the blond, her mouth un-moving and eternally set in an almost disappointed slight frown. "I never knew how much you loved me to the point you hate me. Such an odd situation and an awkward way of showing love—perhaps we're the same in that aspect. You try to break me so you don't want to get rid of me, and I want to leave because I know you'll find me."

* * *

><p>"Ushishishi, don't you know me at all?" Belphegor asks.<p>

"I'm sure you know that I know you better than you think. You already figured that out since I come to life only when you're around. Shouldn't that be more than enough, Belphegor?"

"Shishi, it's almost like you're in my head," he mutters as he hugs his limp and lifeless marionette.

"More than you let yourself on to think."

* * *

><p>This is one of the random one-shots I mentioned I would make for this story and for this pairing. I wanted to play around with the insane part of Belphegor's character. I hope you guys understand that when marionette!Aria goes missing, it's actually Belphegor's own doing but his mind doesn't remember doing it and I wanted to do this sort of in his perspective, slowly revealing to you guys that he's crazy and doesn't know what he's doing.<p>

I made this one-shot rather quickly, but I enjoyed it. Let me know if this sort of one-shot was alright by leaving _**reviews**_.

Thank you for reading!


End file.
